Spirit in the sky
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: I watched her life slip away before my eye's. My Emily,my beautiful imprint gone to me e demanded one thing as slipped away from me that I be what she needed most, and That was for me to be happy with another. Sam/OC
1. The Crash and A new start

Spirit in the sky chapter 1

REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW. WE ALL KNOW I OWN NOTHING.

I had never been so happy in the entire life; I had my mate, my imprint. Today was our three year wedding anniversary. I know I sound like such a pussy when I say it was the happiest day of my life, but in truth I could never envision a better day to be alive then today.

I looked over at my imprint as we drove down the road. She smiled at me taking my hand. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it while keeping my eyes on the road. It was dark and the snow was falling in heavy sheets making it difficult for even my sharp wolf eyes to see the road.

"Sam tonight was wonderful, thank you."

"Anything for you love, I'm just glad that nothing has gotten in the way of us taking tonight to ourselves."

"I know, I was so worried that there was be another vampire that would come in between us."

"Well it didn't and we had a great time sweetie."

"Very true, of course I always have a great time with you Sam."

"Like wise my love." I laughed as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I looked over at my imprint as she laid her head against the glass of her window closing her eyes.

I was jolted back to the road as lights shot right in front of us. I don't remember much of the next few minutes. I remember hitting the brakes, the sound of metal crunching, glass breaking and my imprint screaming before it went dark, I heard nothing and my world went black.

I woke sometime later still strapped to my seat. I could hear people talking all around me. Every now and then a light would flash across my face as rescuers tried to get to us. I knew I was hurt, but I also knew I was healing faster than humanly possible.

"Emily...?" I asked as I growled in pain.

"Sam, Sam honey?" Emily's sweet voice came out in a raspy tone.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked looking over in her direction, even though I was healing it still hurt to move too much.

"I don't know Sam I'm hurt, what happened?" Emily asked, her voice filled with fear. I wanted to comfort her, to take her pain away. I felt desperate to get to her as I sat there trapped in my seat. She needed me and there was nothing I could to make her feel better.

"Wish I could remember, all I remember is a light coming at us." I groaned as my legs tingled as they healed.

"I hurt so bad, I can't take the pain anymore." She whispered her voice filled with pain.

"No baby, please don't talk like that everything is going to be okay." I told her, my voice cracked as my eyes filled with tears. I could hear her heart rate slowing as the smell of blood filled the cab of the truck. I moved my arm as far over as I could in the twisted metal of our explorer. It was just enough room for me to reach her arm, which was covered in blood.

"Baby keep talking to me, I love you so much I need to hear your voice beautiful." I said as I continued to stroke her arm. I couldn't lose her, I would die too if I lost her.

"Sam, I hurt...but I'm so tired at the same time." she whispered.

"Don't think about being tired, think about anything but that. What was your favorite thing about tonight baby? Tell me about that." I asked as tears slipped from my eyes, and sadness filled my voice.

"I loved how you held me...as we danced. I felt like...we were the only...two people in the world." I knew she was in pain but I had to keep her talking.

"I felt the same way love, can you see the rescuers?"

"Yeah...they are right...outside my door."

"Good they will get to you first, promise me you will fight Em, I need you." I said trying to stay strong.

"I'm trying Sam...I'm so tired." she whispered her voice growing softer even for my wolf hearing.

"Please don't leave me...I need you...I want you to have a family with you. There's still so much I want us to do together." I said as tears were now falling freely down my face.

"I know Sam." She said her voice growing weaker by the moment. "Sam I wish...you could hold me...all I want...is to be in your arms." I wiggled as much as I could till I was closer to her; she was shivering as I put my arm around her.

"I love you...so much Sam. Please...always remember that. You always told me...an Imprinter was whatever...the imprintee needed him to be. Sam...I need you to continue on...without me." I couldn't believe my ears at what she was saying. I wanted to tell her no but I couldn't. "I need you...to love again...and be happy. Find someone...who will love you for you...and give you all the beautiful children...you deserve. Sam you will be...such a good father, I can see that...I just wish...I could be around to see it."

"No Emily I don't want to live without you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to hold you every night as we fall asleep. I want you to be there when I come home from patrol."

"I know Sam...but you'll be okay. I love you Sam...I'm so sorry for leaving you...so soon."

"No Emily don't leave me none of this is your fault. I should have done something different." I squeezed my eyes shut trying to clear my vision of tears.

"You did...all you could, I love you Sam...Always and forever. I'll be watching...always, be happy." She whispered as her heartbeat slowed and soon came to a stop.

"Emily? No please don't leave me!" I panicked as I tried to pull her closer to me. I screamed with sorrow as the door by Emily was finally pulled open.

"No!" I held on to her as someone tried to remove Emily from my arms.

"Sam let her go, she's gone son, she said she wanted you to go on. You can't do that till we get you out of here." I laid my head back and cried as Emily was pulled from my arms. How had we been together only two hours ago dancing and laughing and being happy?

"Sam, its Charlie Swan. We'll have you out in a few minutes. How bad are you hurt man?" I said nothing as the grief swallowed me; I didn't want them to pull me out alive. I wanted them to lay me to rest next to my wife, so we could start our grate walk to the west together. Finally they pulled me from the truck. I was dizzy as I stood. I said nothing as I was set on a gurney and loaded into a waiting ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked even though I really didn't care at the moment.

"The driver of the tractor trailer lost control. He slammed into the guard rail, flipping the truck. The trailer slammed into the car ahead of you spinning it back towards caused your truck to roll." Charlie explained in a sympathetic

"Did anyone die, beside my.." I couldn't even say her name right now. Fresh tears sprang from my eyes as I lay back, looking at the roof of the ambulance.

"Yeah the couple in the car in front of you didn't make it." I couldn't help but think how lucky thay couple was to go together.

"I know things seem impossible right now Sam, but you will be okay."

"How can you say that to me right now? Her body isn't even cold yet." I growled letting my wolf peek out just a little bit. I know it wasn't right for me to scare him, but right now I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry Sam; if you need anything let me know." Charlie said as he left the ambulance.

I closed my eyes relaxing into the blissful blackness for a moment. I opened my eyes lifting my head enough to see what was going on around me. The door to the ambulance was open just enough so I could see what was left of our truck. The looked like it had been rolled, the roof smashed in along with the front end. If I hadn't know better I would have thought the truck had hit a brick wall. This was one of those time that I wish I did not have the wolf gene. Any normal human would never have survived that crash. Now I am forced to live a life stuck as a wolf without an imprint. My heart fell as I thought of my Emily; I didn't care if anyone saw me cry at that moment.

"Sam I'm sorry for you loss, I know nothing I can say to you can make you feel better, but if you need anything, anyone to talk to I am here for you Sam." I nodded not really hearing the words of the person who spoke beside me. I knew it was someone I knew but I wasn't paying attention, I hated all the people now crowding me, checking my vitals, telling me I was okay. Right now that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

I wanted to get away from them, I wanted to find my imprint and hold her before I had to lay her to rest.

The next few days flew by in a blur; one moment seemed to blend into another. The pack surrounded me trying to help keep me sane. The tribe also was there to lend their support to me. Even though I had so many people around me I never felt so alone. Nothing made since without my beautiful Emily in my life, she had been my rock my cherished one.

The worst part was being home. The pack had spent the last few nights with me but even their company could not keep the shadows away. Everywhere I looked I saw my Emily.

I lay in our bed with her pillow snuggled to my chest for the last time; I knew what I had to do to keep myself sane. I had to leave La push for now, maybe someday I would come back but right now it was just too painful to be here where I had been so happy with her.

The next morning the pack watched me as I packed a small bag. I didn't need much just a few change of clothes. The house would still be here when and if I decided to come back, the pack would see to that. For that I was thankful they understood why I could not stay, well some of them did. The ones who had imprinted had an idea of what it would be like to live without an imprint.

"Sam are sure about this?" Jake asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Jake remember when Bella left you for the Leech, you took off to Northern Canada. Well it's kind of like that, I just need to be alone for a bit."

"I hear you there Sam. If you need anything from any of us don't hesitate to ask."

"I will Jake and I'll phase every now and then to check up on everyone. You'll do fine as Alpha; it's your birth right." I knew Jake wasn't happy with me for placing him in the role of alpha, someone needed to do it and right now I couldn't.

"I hope you are right Sam." He sighed crossing his arms over his chest, not looking any happier then when I had first explained his new role to him.

"But there is one thing I could use from you right now." I said as I finished packing my bag and turned to him.

"Name it Sam." I could see in his eyes that he would happily do anything for me right now. That thought did bring some joy to my heart but it still was not enough to keep me in La Push.

"I need a ride to the bus station."

"No problem Sam."

I looked around the room I had shared with the love of my life. She wanted me to be happy again, to fine love. Fat chance there, she was the only one for me. At one time I would have said it was Leah but once the imprint took over, that was it.

The ride to the bus stop in Forks was fairly quiet. I closed my eyes as we passed the place where we had crashed. I wish I could just forget, forget everything that had ever happened in my life.

I traveled for weeks traveling from state to state, but everywhere I went my problems were still there. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or if I was really looking for anything. I knew I was just running away from my problems but there was nothing I could do. Finally I got off the bus; we had stopped in the Keweenaw of Michigan. It was pretty as far as scenery goes, kind of reminded me of back home without all the rain.

I walked for hours with no destination in mind. When I was finally able to get away from people, I stepped into the woods and phased. It felt good to be on four paws again I had not phased since before the accident.

"Sam? Buddy where are you?" Jared asked excitedly.

"Somewhere in Michigan." I said as I showed him the scenery around me.

"When are you coming home, we crossed a new leech trail." Seth asked worriedly.

I growled as I thought of what my brothers were up against. I wanted to go back but I wasn't sure If I could live with the memories that were every were I went.

"Sam we are fine, don't rush back. I want you to come back because you want to, not because you think we need the help." Jake said in a voice that I was not used to. It was the voice of an alpha. I knew he would step into the roll, but I never thought how weird it would be.

"Thanks Jake, I'll talk to you guys later." I said to them. They said their 'goodbyes before backing out of my head as far as they could.

I ran through the thicket of the bushes as my brothers continued to argue. I tuned them out as the woods thickened. I slowed bringing myself to a slow trot. I poked my head out of the tree line as the trees began to clear. There sat a small rustic style cabin, the yard was a bit over grown and no one had driven on the driveway in a long time.

It would be a great place to hang out till I decided what to do. It was dark by the time I retrieved my bag and made it back to the cabin. There was not another human for miles, just the way I needed it right now. It didn't take much to get the cabin door open. It wasn't even locked, but the door had not been opened in some time.

The cabin itself was pretty simple. It had a small kitchen and living room with two bedrooms off of the living room. I sighed laying my stuff down in the living room. I felt bad about breaking into someone's place, but this seemed like the best option at the time.

Now I was alone as I felt, I looked around the dark cabin. I really had no desire to stay in here; I walked outside staring at the beautiful stars. It brought me back to a time when I used to lay next to Emily on the beach, how I missed those days. I knew I was close to the lake here I could smell the sweet pureness of the water; maybe it would help me feel closer to her to be out there watching the waves of the mighty lake.

I walked through the over grown yard to a steep flight of stairs that led down to the rocky beach. I sat on the rocky beach staring out at the lake. I wanted to feel closer to her but it didn't help. I felt new tears forming in my eyes as I drew my knees up close to my chest laying my head on my knees.

"Emily, why did you have to leave me?" I cried. I let myself break down for the first time in weeks. I have no idea how long I sat there, but when I looked up I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world, the northern lights. Emily and I had loved to lie out on the beach and watch them together on one of those rare nights when I didn't have responsibilities of the pack. Emily used to love hearing stories of the great lights of the spirits, watching over us.

"Emily, I miss you." I said as I watched the lights dance across the sky; I smiled as I felt a breeze hit my face. I felt her then, for a moment I felt like she was there with me. I smiled as I leaned back at watched the lights dance across the sky.

After I while I stood building a fire, I felt better standing here, not fixed but I felt better. Almost like part of the hole in my heart had been filled. When the fire was finally rolling, I sat there watching the flames dance. I had always loved to sit in front of the fire, like my ancestors had done for hundreds of years.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing down here, this is private property?" I looked up as a beautiful woman with brown hair walked towards me from the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave me the look that all women could give a man to make the squirm.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to cause any problems." I said as I stood up grabbing my bag.

"I should call the cops on you for trespassing, who the hell are you anyway?" She said her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but think how cute she looked as she glared at me. What the hell was I thinking? She was not my imprint and I had just lost Emily a few weeks ago I shouldn't be able to feel anything but sorrow.

"My name is Sam Uley, I'm from La Push Washington. I'm sorry for trespassing; I wasn't trying to cause problems. Please don't call the cops, I'll leave I don't want any problems."

"Why are you here Sam? Is that even your real name?" She questioned me.

"Yes my name is Sam. I'm here because I needed to get away from everything and there was no one around here." I know I was presenting myself didn't sound good, she probably would think I was some criminal on the run from the from law.

"Are you running from the police?" Yup I knew that would be the first thing she would think of.

"No I lost my wife a few weeks ago in a car accident; I just couldn't stay in a place that reminded me of her." She looked at me sternly probably trying to decide if she believed me. I grabbed my bag up swinging up on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I won't be a bother to you anymore, I'll just be on my way."

"Wait Sam where are you going?" I smiled as the frown on her face turned into something else making her face look much softer.

"I don't know, but I'll be okay." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait why don't you stay tonight? I don't feel right kicking you out in the middle of the night." I looked at her as she came closer to the fire.

"Most women wouldn't invite a strange man to stay." I saw something flash in her eyes it was there for a moment then replayed by the same hard look she had given me from the moment she had walked onto the beach.

"Do you plan on hurting me Sam?" The question caught me by surprise, did she really expect me to say anything but no.

"No." I answered seriously.

"Fine I believe you won't hurt me, I would tell you why but you would probably think I am a nutter."

"Try me." I said cocking my head to the side a bit. After everything I had seen in my own life it was understandable that there were many things in this world that we couldn't understand

"I can...read a person's aura." She said hesitantly.

"Really? What can you see that makes you so sure I'm not a bad person?" I asked her.

"Yours is a rainbow of beautiful colors, I see mostly blues and greens, small amounts of orange and yellow. I also see a lot of pink meaning you have a lot of love in your heart for someone. But I also see a color that dark it tells me you have a lot of sorrow in your life and hurt." She paused for a moment then smiled.

"I'm Hannah by the way." I smiled shaking my head as I watched her.

"It's nice to meet you. That sounds like it would be a pain looking at someone like that all the time." I watched the look on her face as she saw I wouldn't call her crazy or a loon.

"No I only see people like that if I want to, I see only you now." I watched as she sat on a log across from me.

"Sit down Sam." She smiled as I sat back in the same place I had been.

"So what was your wife's name?" my breath caught in my throat as she asked me about Emily.

"Emily, She meant the world to me." I said as a sad smile crossed my face as I thought about her.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" She asked looking at me seriously.

"A car accident, I was driving us home from our anniversary date and a tractor trailer jack knifed hitting the car in front of us causing them to hit us. Emily died in my arms while we were both pined in the car."

"I'm sorry." I could tell she was being sincere.

"Thanks, so what are you doing up here all by yourself. This place looked pretty over grown?" I asked wanting to change the subject. Not that I minded talking about my imprint but the pain was just too fresh.

"This was my grandparents place. My parents decided I'm not successful enough in life like my brother so I decided to come here and get away." She said with a sigh.

"I see, Seems like we're both trying to hide from people."

"Who are you hiding from?" She asked looking at me with concern in her eyes, I smiled then it was nice knowing there were still people in the world that could care about someone else.

"I don't really have any family, but there are a lot of people from my tribe that kept asking me if I'm okay and telling me I'm going to be okay. Then everywhere I go I see Emily or I should say the memory of her." I said looking back into the fire trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes.

"Wow that sucks." She said looking up at the northern lights as they danced across the sky. We sat out there for hours making small talk as we talked waves had started to pick up coming closer to us, we watched as the northern light disappeared as a storm started rolling in across the lake, Hannah looked down at her cell phone then yawned.

"I'm going inside; I hope you are planning on staying with me. This place is creepy as hell. Besides I don't feel like staying by myself in a storm."

"I don't have anywhere else to go; besides I don't like the idea of leaving you alone out here." We threw sand on the fire pit to put it out.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled as we headed up to the over grown cabin

"I haven't even been in here yet, I don't know if we can get the door open with the grass so high."

"I checked it out earlier; I got the side door open." I said making my way to the side door.

"Sweet" She said as she followed me.

I helped her pull open the still sticky door as the rain began to fall in big drops; she grabbed her back pack that had been lying next to the door. I sat my stuff next to the sofa.

"Do you know anything about fuse boxes, my dad told me I only I only need to flip on the main breaker to turn on the power."

"Yeah that's no problem; I own my own construction company so turning on the power shouldn't be an issue." It was as easy as I has said as Hannah led me to the fuse box, as soon as I flipped the fuse the cabin came to life.

"Awesome, I would have been freaking out figuring that out myself." She smiled as we made our way back into the living room.

I plopped down as the rain began to pelt the outside of the cabin. Hannah sat her stuff in the bedroom before coming back out. She stopped in the hall closet pulling out a thick blanket and a pillow. She smiled as she handed it to me; I shook my head as I watched her. She stood in front of the large pitcher window watching the storm as it moved closer. The lightning was now flashing across the sky lighting up the trees and yard. She stepped back as hail began to pelt the window, which was probably a good idea.

"It's okay Hannah; I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here." She turned smiling at me.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled as she began to walk towards the bedroom.

"No problem. Thanks for letting me stay tonight, wouldn't have been a grate night to be stuck out in this." Even in my wolf form being in hail would still have been miserable.

"I'm glad you came here, I hate storms. I would be freaking out if I was here alone right now."

"You can sit out here with me for a bit if you want to, you know till the storm passes."

"I think I'll be okay for now as long as the storm doesn't pick up any more." She said as she leaned on the door frame.

"If it does I'm here, you can wake me up if you need to I won't mind." I smiled back.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled once more before disappearing into the bedroom.

Well let me know what you think, Please review


	2. the storm

The storm

Hannah's POV

I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me; Sam seemed like such a nice guy. I just hoped the nice guy thing was not an act. I wouldn't be lying if I said I had fallen for that before, I didn't want to tell Sam that was the real reason I was here hiding from the world.

What would he think of me if he knew what had happened to me? I sat on the soft bed as I glanced out the window. The storm was picking up; I cringed as lighting struck somewhere nearby. I watched as the wind picked up cause the trees to lean low to the ground.

I tried to lie back on the bed and relax; nothing bad was going to happen, it was just a storm. I laid there for a few minutes but every time I thought the storm was beginning to calm it would pick up again. I shrieked and jumped from the bed as lightening stuck again somewhere nearby.

"Hannah?" Sam called from the other side of the door. I walked to the door gently turning the nob, Sam stood on the other side of the door concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't deal with storms very well." I laughed embarrassed as I opened the door all the way.

"I heard you scream, I wanted to check on you." In all honestly I felt safer knowing he was there with me, I know I shouldn't since he was mostly still a complete stranger to me.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said giving him a small smile.

"If you need anything you know where I'm at." Sam said as he started to turn back to the living room.

"Sam wait." I said calling after him.

"Yeah" He asked turning around to face me again.

"Do you think you could sit with me for a bit, I really hate storms?" asked bighting my lip, I didn't like sounding like a wimp.

"Yeah I sure, I can't sleep anyway I've got a lot on my mind." He said as he walked into the room. I sat back on the bed.

"Thinking about Emily?" I asked patting a spot next to me on the bed. I knew I should still be apprehensive of Sam but to tell you the truth I felt really safe with him. I felt like he would never hurt me for the world. It had really been a long time since I had felt that way about anyone.

"Yeah, I can't help but think about her. I just miss her so much and tonight when I sat on the beach watching the lights I felt just for a moment that she was still with me."

"I bet that was because she probably was there with you. I believe the people we love and have lost are never really far away." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I hope you are right, I just want to have something of her to hold on to." I reached over grabbing his hand; I prayed he wouldn't get mad about the tiny show of affection; some men didn't like touchy feely stuff even if it was only meant to make them feel better. He squeezed my hand as we sat there together watching the storm.

"That's understandable. If I lost someone that was my whole heart and soul I would grasp on to anything I could that reminded me of them."

"Are you sure we never met before? You seem to understand me better than most people." I shook my head as I let go of his hand standing from the bed. Sam was just one of those people that were just way too easy to like.

"You are a very easy person to read." I said smiling at him.

"Emily used to tell me I was an open book, I could never hide anything from her not that I ever wanted to." His smile reached his eyes this time as he talked about Emily.

"I like the way your eyes light up when you talk about her." When he talked about her the love he still had for her shined in his eyes. Emily had been a very lucky woman to have someone like Sam, even after her death Sam was still very much in love with her.

"Thanks, so tell me why do you hate storms?" He asked, I knew he was trying to change the subject.

"Um well, I had someone hurt me really bad during a storm, and ever since that night I have feared them." I jumped as Sam growled, he growled, I mean really growled.

"Sorry." He said looking out the window towards the storm.

"It's okay." I said nodding even though it still was very weird that the guy sitting next to me had growled.

"Whoever hurt you please tell me they didn't get away with it." He asked still not looking at me.

"I wish I could tell you they didn't, but I was too scared to turn them in. That's the real reason that led to me to being here, hiding from the world." I said looking down at the floor, I didn't want to know what Sam must be thinking of me know that he knew what type of person I really was. One that was too scared to stand up for herself.

"I'm sorry someone hurt you, but you should never fear to seek justice for yourself." I smiled as he reached over taking my hand again.

"I know Sam, do you think we could talk about something else?" I asked wanting to change the subject again, seems like we both had sensitive subjects we wanted to avoid talking about right now, but that was okay with me.

"Okay, anything you want know about me?" He asked finally looking at me again, my hand still clenched in his.

"You said something about being from a tribe, I take it your Native American?" I asked very intrigued.

"Yes I'm Quileute."

"Very cool, have you always lived with your tribe?"

"Sure have. Normally I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"What's it like there?"

"It looks a lot like it is here, except it rains a lot."

"Sounds pretty, I love the rain as long as it not with a huge storm like this." I said shivering slightly as I looked out at the storm, damn thing was just creepy.

"It's just a storm, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm here." I looked back at them then, I believed him when he said he would protect me. There was just something about him that told me I was right to trust this man, he was a protector.

"I wish I could believe you about the storm, I guess I am always just going to be scared of them." I whispered looking back out towards the storm.

"You should try to sleep; the storm should pass before long."

"Could you stay in here with me please?" I asked hoping I wasn't asking for too much, I didn't want to push him away or make him uncomfortable with me.

"Yeah no problem, if that's what it takes to convince you that I won't let anything happen to you, then you got it." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks Sam." I said as I pulled the covers back sliding into bed. I smiled as Sam slid into bed next to me. I tried not to think of how hansom he was. He wore a pair of loose shorts with no shirt. Damn he has some nice muscles too. I felt bad that I was thinking about him like that he had just lost his wife and after what happened to me, I had sworn off men for the rest of my life. I jumped as lightening flashed across the sky. Sam reached across the bed pulling me across the bed and closer to him.

"It's okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sam are you feeling okay? You are burring up." I asked as I sat up putting a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, I just have a warmer body temperature than most, and I've been that way for years."

"As long as you are okay." I asked still concerned no one should be that warm.

"I'm fine I promise." I laid back and relaxed into his warmth, after a while I was able to finally put out the bad from my mind and relax with Sam. I felt so lucky to have met him; I could already tell he was going to be a very good friend to me.

Sam's POV

I laid there holding Hannah tightly in my arms a lot like how I used to hold Emily. I know she is not my Emily by a long shot, but just being here with her as a companion makes me feel just a little bit better. I closed my eyes and relaxed enjoying the little bit of contentment I had been able to find.

I was back on the beach, gazing up at the lights again. Emily, I thought as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so alone again in that moment so cold and alone.

"I'm right here Sam, I am never far away." I turned around but did not see her anywhere. I looked up at the lights again, had her voice come from the lights?

"Sam I'm always here when you need me." My throat constricted as I looked up at the lights.

"Emily I miss you so much." I croaked out tears forming in my eyes.

"I know Sam, I miss you too. But you need to stop mourning and live your life. That's why I brought you and Hannah together. The two of you need each other, and you will be great for each other, you just need to let yourself be happy."

"I don't want to be happy with anyone but you." I let the tears fall freely down my face as the wind blew against my face.

'I know but that's not going to happen in this life time, Hannah needs you she needs your protection."

"I don't know if I can do this Em." I really didn't, I didn't understand how to go on without her, she was my heart and soul.

"You can Sam and you will do great, I already know what wonderful things the future holds for you just need to let it happen." I shook my head knowing I was being a pain in the ass but I couldn't help it.

"I'll do my best Em, Just tell me one thing are you okay where you are at?" I asked needed to know if she was okay, that was probably the question that had bugged me the most since her death.

"Yes Sam I am okay, I miss you all very much. But I enjoy looking over you and the pack. By the way Sam they need you, Jake's having a hard time being Alpha it's not for him. I think when you are ready; you should bring Hannah back to La Push with you."

"Okay Emily, I love you."

"I love you too and just remember I am always going to be watching over you and your family. I love you always and forever you and the man that made my life worth living." Her voice disappeared as a loud thunder clap brought me back awake, I sat up tears rolling down my face.

"Sam are you okay?" Hannah asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know." I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"What happened?" she asked with concern as she reached over grabbing my hand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You believed me about the auras, so try me." She said with a smirk.

"Emily came to me in my dream." It had been so nice to hear her voice again, even if only for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see her again and to know she's okay."

"I'm glad Sam." She said smiling at me.

We lay back down together again, I thought about what Emily had said. She wanted me to be happy and she had brought Hannah and me together for a reason. I lay awake thinking about what could have been in my life, and what was to come. I knew Hannah was a lot like myself right now, hiding from the world. What could I protect her from? I knew then whatever it was, I would protect her always.

I know it short but please review and I'll update


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's POV

I woke feeling happy even though the rain was falling hard against the window. I picked up my cell phone off the bedside table and looked down at the screen. Freezing rain was moving into the area, if Sam and I were going to stay out here we would have to go into town for some supplies. I looked over at Sam who was still sound sleeping. I was really glad he was sleeping better after the dream he had. I hated seeing how upset he was when he woke up from his dream with Emily.

I hadn't known at the time if it was really a good idea to tell him that I am pretty sure Emily visited my dreams to. She told me a lot about Sam, she also told me the reason he runs hot. I was not sure if I really believed what she had told me at first. Sam, a shape shifter, but the more she told me the more it made since.

"Sam wakes up." Sam opened his eyes looking up at me slightly confused for a moment.

"Hey." He said as he stretched.

"Hey to you too, listen if we are going to stay out here we need to run into town to pick up some supplies." Sam stood from the bed stretching as he glanced out the window.

"How long do you want me to stay with you?" I was a little surprised to hear him ask me that question. Did he really just expect me to kick him out when it was raining? Besides Sam seemed like a nice enough guy. We had slept in the same bed almost the whole night; he had been nothing but perfect gentlemen while we slept.

"As long as you want to, I know I am going to be here for a while, and I wouldn't mind having some company."

"Okay. I would love to stay." Sam said letting a slight smile cross his face.

"That's great Sam, but I'm guessing we should head into town before the rain hits."

"Grr, why is it everywhere I go, it has to rain." He said annoyed as he looked out the window at the wet scenery.

"Well then I guess you should have run away to Arizona if you didn't want rain. We get a lot of lake effect here."

"Story of my life." I bit my lips trying to decide if I should really tell Sam about my dream. I didn't want to upset him anymore then he had been last night.

"Sam what did your Emily look like?" I asked looking down at the comforter; he glanced at me raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" I took a deep breath looking at him, his brown eyes fixated on me.

"I don't think you were the only one that was visited in a last night. This woman came to me last night she told me a lot of things about, you like why you run so hot and how she got the scars on her face." Sam said nothing; he just looked down at the comforter again. I knew I shouldn't have told him, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"What did she tell you?" He asked finally looking at me his face still blank.

"She told me you were a shape shifter, a guardian of your tribe. She told me that you turn into a huge black wolf. She also told me that you accidently gave her the scars she has." I felt horrible for bringing up the subject, he turned away from me wrapping his arms around himself.

"I never meant to hurt her, wait you believe what she told you just like that? You believe I am a wolf." He asked in disbelief as he turned back to face me.

"Why shouldn't I believe you or her Sam? You believed in me being able to see aura's." I said as I took step closer to him.

'Yeah but this is a lot different." I really didn't see the difference, I believed way before I had met Sam that there are so many things in this world that we cannot explain. Sometime we just needed to believe in what seemed like the impossible.

"I believe you anyway, so do you think you can show me sometime?" I asked looking up at him a little hopeful.

"I don't know, I don't want to scare you away from me." He said looking away from me again. I could see the sorrow radiating from his aura as he sat on the bed looking back toward the woods.

"Do you want to hurt people when you are a wolf?" I asked, I already knew the answer to the question but for some reason I needed to hear it from him.

"No never, I want to protect people. I don't want to be the monster people see when they see me, at least I do my best not to be." He said looking back at me then with a slight smile.

"I don't think you could ever be a monster Sam." I said as I sat next to him taking his hand in my own.

"There is only one thing I would ever hurt."

"Yeah Emily told me about that one too, though that one was a little harder for me to believe. She told me you fight vampires?" I know I said there were a lot of things in this world that we just didn't understand, but really vampires that one is just a little farfetched.

"Yes that is the only thing I kill." He said seriously, this was a lot to take in.

"So Sam Uley, Vampire slayer." I smiled at him as he shook his head.

"Leave it up to you to make a joke about this." He said laughing a bit at the name.

"Yup I love a good joke, by the way I wanted to thank you for last night. I felt so much better when you came in here."

"No problem, I guess you could say I owed you for letting me stay with you." I really had no idea how I would have survived out here without him. Oh yeah I did I would have been in my car heading for the nearest town. Having Sam here had been a godsend to me. Or maybe Emily had sent him hear knowing we would need each other last night. Right, I highly doubt that was the case, but then again how often did dead wife's invade dreams, that was a new one.

"I still appreciate it, I was freaking out because of the storm."

"I know I could hear you, wolf hearing in all." He said pointing to his ear.

"That figures." I said with a laugh even though I was still slightly embarrassed.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so scared? What happened to make you fear storms so much?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. No one knows what really happened."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." My eyes met his as I reached over grabbing his hand again.

'No it's okay; it just what happened is still very fresh in my mind. But when I decide I can tell anyone you I will be the first to know, if you want." He smiled then, the smile making it to his hansom brown eyes.

"I would like that very much; we better get going if it is going to get nasty out." I knew he right, but for some reason all I wanted to do was stay here at this cabin and get to know Sam. From the moment I had met him I felt like I had known him all my life. I would really like to have the time to just talk to him so I things didn't seem so weird between us.

"Yeah I don't feel like driving in the rain, but it will be worse when it starts freezing." I groaned as I pulled some clean clothes out of my bag and disappearing into the bathroom. I couldn't help but check my reflection in the merrier before I walked out of the bathroom dressed in skin tight jeans and a purple American eagle hoodie. Sam must have decided to dress in the other bathroom, he was no were in sight as I made my way into the living room.

I felt so lucky for have met Sam. Though I am surprised how quickly I warmed up to him. He is quickly becoming my best friend; he is so easy to talk to.

I sat out on the sofa in the living room tying my shoes. I looked up and smiled at him as he walked out dressed in a hoodie and jeans with his dark work boots. I bit my lip looking down at the floor; I knew I shouldn't be checking him out. The man had just lost his wife a few weeks ago and here I am drooling over him. But in my own defense I felt terrible for doing it.

"Were you checking me out?' He asked with a smile as he leaned against the door jam, his arms crossed over his chest, damn he looked sexy.

"Nope" I said popping the P just to make my point.

"Okay, I believe you." He said shaking his head as he grabbed his jacket from the chair. I laughed shaking my head as I grabbed my own jacket and keys.

The drive to town wasn't bad. It was about 15 miles to the nearest little town. There weren't a lot of towns around here, when the copper industries went out so did the towns and the jobs. But we were still able to find a store large enough to stock us up on what we needed. I was surprised when Sam insisted on paying for most of our purchases. He laughed when I told him no at first, but he argued with me till he got his way.

"Sam you really didn't have to pay for all that, I could have gotten it." I said as we put the groceries in the car.

"Hannah, really it's okay, you are nice enough to let me stay with you. The least I can do is help out a little bit."

"Thank Sam; hopefully we won't lose power with this storm." I said looking up at the dark storm clouds as they rolled in off the lake. We got back into the car and started driving back to the cabin; I kept an eye on the clouds as they kept rolling in. It was amazing the how dark the clouds were turning as we drove.

"Do you know if there is an axe back at the cabin?" Sam asked after a few minutes of us sitting in silence.

"Yeah my grandpa kept one in the shed, why?"

"I was thinking about cutting us up some wood before the storm hits, I saw there was a fireplace in the living room. At least if the power goes out you won't freeze. The cold doesn't bother me."

"What is that a wolf thing or something." I asked .

"Sure is."

"That must be nice, especially living in a place that rains all the time."

"Yeah all my brothers are the same way."

"You have brothers?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Not by blood, I mean my pack."

"How many of you are there?"

"We have fifteen wolfs right now." That was definitely amazing to me, not only was there a few shape shifters around but a pack as big as fifteen.

"Will they be mad that I know about them?" I hadn't really thought about that when Emily had spilled the beans to me about them.

"Nope, they will think it's funny as hell. Besides who the hell are they going to be mad at? Emily is the one who told you not much I can do about that."

"Well I guess they could just start yelling up at the sky." I said slightly amused

"They better not; I hope Emily sends a lightning bolt their way or something if they do."

"I'm sorry but I can't stop imaging someone yelling up at the clouds about shape shifters, that's just too funny." I said not being able to help the giggling escaping from me.

"The bad part is I can see a few of them doing it." He said laughing along with me.

"Umm wow" I laughed as we pulled in the over grown driveway. If his pack brothers were really like, don't know if I would ever want to meet them. Not like that was going to be an issue, Sam and I were going to be roommates for a few days then we would more than likely be going our own ways.

"You can say that again." He said as I parked the car. It took us both about five minutes to carry in all the bags from the car. It felt nice to be back in the nice warm cabin, the air outside had sure had chilled since we left.

"I'm going to head back outside and chop up some wood for us." Sam said as he headed towards the door.

"Okay." I said as I began to unpack the bags.

"I saw some dead trees down by the lake, I'll chop them up."

"That's fine; there are tons of dead trees out there. The axe is in the shed, but I think we will probably be okay without the wood."

"I would rather be safe than sorry." Sam said as he walked out the door heading towards the shed.

Once I was done with the groceries I went to the kitchen window that was facing the backyard where Sam was. I watched him as he chopped up the wood. I bit my lip as I watched him work. I looked over as I heard a cell phone ringing. I looked down to see Sam's cell phone sitting on the counter. I picked it hurrying out the door. Sam looks up from his work as I held out the phone to him.

"Your phone's ringing."

He grabbed it looking down at screen "Jake what's up?" Sam asks as soon as he opened his phone, turning away from me. I turned back towards the house until I heard one thing that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Jake, what do you mean Emily's death was not an accident?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirit in the sky capter four.**

**Sam's POV**

For a moment I coundn't hear anything but the blood rushing through my head."What the hell do you mean her death was not an accident? We were hit by a tractor trailor."

"Thats what the new leechs wanted us to pushed that tractor trailer in front of you.'' My eyes clinched shut as Jakes words.

"Do you remember the blond leech you tore up about two mounths ago?"

"Yeah, don't tell me that has anything to do with this." I felt my heart drop.

"I guess her boyfriend wants revenge on you, he's looking for you and is pissed that he can't find you." I looked over in the direction Hannah had walked in. Was it really safe for me to stay with her now. I growled at the thought of leaveing her alone, she needed my protection as much as I needed her to keep me sane.

"I can't believe I am the cause of Emily's death."

"No Sam you are not, it's your job to destroy vampires. This one won't get away from us Sam, I won't let it." He said with determination in his voice.

"I know Jake. Thanks for letting me know."

"How are things going for you?"

"Fine, I'm staying with a friend I met."

"Is he cool?"

"_She_ is cool, besides she hiding from something. She needs my protection from something but she won't tell me what yet."

"How do you know that?" Jake questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." i said shaking my head.

"Sam I have known you for years and I have never known you to lie, so try me."

"Emily came to me in a dream, she told me that she pushed us together because she needed my protection."

"Sam?" I looked back at Hannah, _Crap_. For a moment I had forgot she was there and like a dumbass I blurted out what Emily had told me.

"Umm Jake I gotta go." I didn't wait for a reply and just hung up the phone. Hannah stood behind me in a old flannal coat that she had found in the cabin. "Hannah let me explain."

"You're only staying because Emily said that I needed your protection." She looked at me with sad eye's. I hated that she thought I was only with her because of Emily.

"Hannah, I'm not only staying becuase of Emily she never asked me to stay. I'm staying because we are friends and I like hanging out with you." She looked down at the grouned, I think she was trying to decide if she believed me.

"Sam, I don't need you to protect me."

"I know you don't, but I want to protect you. I don't want to see you as scared as you were last night."

"You don't even know me."

"I know, but I feel close to you already." I watched as she turned away and began looking at the lake. She stayed that way for a bit before she turned and smiled at me. My heart had started to fall only to gain hope when she turned back to me.

"Okay Sam." I watched as she smiled then walked away from me, for a moment I thought she was going to fight with me. I didn't want that, I wanted us to get along. I turned back to my task of choping wood.

I must have been at it as least an hour before the rain started to fall again. I grabbed up the small pile of wood that I had yet to carry to the cabin. Hannah was busy cleaning the cabin as I brought in the rest of the wood.

"There, that should be enough to get us through, if we lose power." I said as I put down the last of the wood by the fireplace.

"I know we'll be fine Sam." She said as she continued her task.

"Did you see the lake out there? It reminds me of the back home, just before a huge storm."

"Yeah, I've only seen the waves like this once, we lost ten feet of shore with that storm. It was nasty. I wasn't even scared of storms then, but it scared the shit out of me." She smiled as she put down her rag looking back out the large picture window. She turned towards me crossing her arms over her chest.

"So is there a vampire looking for you?" She asked seriously.

I sighed. I knew this was coming but was hopeing to avoid it. Guess not. "Yeah I guess so, I hope it finds me. I want to tear it apart for what it did to Emily."

"I know you do Sam, I just don't want you to get hurt." I looked at her as she turned away from me, I had almost missed the tear she wiped away.

"Please don't cry. Those leechs won't get the best of me."

"I know Sam. You the only friend I have in the world right now and I just don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"Nothing will happen, I'm going to go outside and phase, I want to check in with the pack more. I need to know if they really need me or not." She smiled as she followed me towards the door.

"Do you think I could see you as a wolf, please?" She said before biting her lower lip.

"I don't see what it would hurt, just remember I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't Sam, you like a regular wolf right?"

"Yeah except I'm about the size of a horse." She blinked looking at me in suprise.

"How does your pack stay hidden?"

"We're very sneeky." I smirked.

"Good to know." She nodded.

"I'm go outside and phase, stay here until you see me I don't want you to get to wet by the rain."

"I'm okay." I smiled as she stood there as I walked out disappearing into the woods.

**Hannah's POV**

I was not sure how I felt that I would be able to see Sam as a wolf. It didn't seem real to me that someone could turn into a wolf, maybe in books and tv but not in reality. I stood in the back door waiting for Sam to reappear. I looked up as I heard a twig snap and at first I thought I was looking at a huge black bear, but when I looked again, I saw it was no black bear but a huge wolf, it was Sam. I took a step forward towards him.

"Sam?" I asked looking at the wolf. He nodded his big head as he steped closer to me. I sighed as I reached out my hand as he came closer. I smiled as he pushed his big head against my hand, his fur was so rain began to fall in a fine mist making his fur stick to my hand.

"Are you talking to your brothers now?" I asked looking up at the huge wolf. I had always known I was short but standing next to Wolf Sam made me feel like a tiny shrimp. He nudged his head against my shoulder, pushing me back towards the cabin.

"Okay, I get it. I'll go inside so you can talk to your pack. You won't stay out long will you?" He shook his head as he pushed me towards the cabin again before taking off into the woods.

I smiled as I stared in the direction Sam had disappeared into. I know it should feel weird having Sam here but it wasn't. I knew it wasn't a good idea for me to become to close to him so fast but I couldn't help it. Sam had said Emily had pushed us together. She must know something we didn't. I had the feeling she wouldn't have come to both our dreams other wise.

The wind picked up drasticly by the time I made it to the door. I looked back towards the lake. The waves were hitting the shore now with the fury of mother nature. I wanted Sam to hurry up and come back Inside. I didn't like it that he was outside in these conditions. By now the waves were so high they were hitting the bottom of the stairs the led down to the lake.

I shiverd as I closed the door. I watched out the pitcher window as the sky grew darker almost as dark as night. I jumped back as the front door flew open Sam walked in soaking wet from the rain the was now pelting the cabin.

"It's getting nasy out there." He smiled as he pulled his shirt off from over his head. I smirked looking away as he walked closer to me.

"You know if you want to hide that you are smileing because I'm sexy you shouldn't do it in front of a big pitcher window." I closed my eye hiding my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Oh my I'm sorry Sam." I said as I peaked through my hands.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He smiled as he disappeared into the bed room. I turned back to the window watching the storm. I couldn't believe Sam had caught me oogleing him. What a dork he must think I am now. I looked back at the bedroom as the door opened and Sam emerged fully clothed in dry clothes. I watched as he threw his wet things in the dryer, he smiled as he turned back to me.

"So what now?"

"Let's watch a movie, I brought my dvd player and some movies, I know we won't be able to get any stations. It's a blessing to get them out here on a good day."

"A movie's fine with me." I nodded as began to hunt for my second bag I had stashed somewere the night before.

"Hannah, you're not still embarrassed about before, are you?"

"To tell you the truth kind of, I know I shouldn't be thinking things like that about you. With everything you been through, I know it's not fair to you."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. Emily sent me here so I would have a chance at being happy. I'm not ready to be anything more then friends with anybody right now. But it feels nice to have someone around that likes me."

"Thanks for not being mad Sam, but I know how you feel. After my ex-boyfriend attacked me last month I don't think I could date for a long while. I was suprised enough that I was able to sleep in the same room with you last night."

"So it was your Ex that attacked you?" Sam growled as he cleched his fists in anger.

"Yes, that much I will tell you right now."

"Okay" He said as he turned away from me. I let out a breath relieved that Sam hadn't pressed the issue further. I had no idea why I was even telling him. Not even my parents knew the extent of what had happened. I sighed and smiled. I couldn't help but look up at the sky and send a silent thanks to Emily for sending Sam to me.

**Please leave me review **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this has taken so long for me to update. I went back to school, so I have been so busy trying to keep up with my work. I am going to try to update this much faster now that I am getting into the swing of things. If you would like to help me Beta this story let me know.**

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

It felt weird sitting next to a woman to the sofa that was not my Emily. Not that it was a bad feeling but it still felt weird. I watched Hannah as we sat together, I knew she pretended to watch the movie she had put on but she wasn't fooling me. I smiled every time I caught her watching me. Hannah made me happy; it scared me to think that someone besides my Emily could make me happy. I vowed never to be happy again the day she died. Would I be betraying her if I was happy again. I knew Emily would be pissed at me if she knew what I was thinking. I knew she wanted me to be happy.

I felt her flinch every time the lightning flashed across the open pitcher window. I took a deep breath as I pulled her closer to me. Emily wanted me to be happy or she would have never pushed the two of us together. The thought brought tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I remembered holding Emily the same way I was now holding Hannah when she would get scared of a storm.

I looked away as Hannah looked up at me, nearly spotting the tears I was working so hard to hold back. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am it's just some days are still harder than others." Hannah smiled as me as she reached over taken my large hand in her small one.

"Things will get better; I know it doesn't feel like it right now. You just need to remember that even though Emily has left this world her spirit is still watching over you."

"I know that should make me feel better but it doesn't. It's selfish of me to say that I wish she hadn't started her journey without me. I had always thought with me being a wolf I would be the one to go first. That's the way it should have been, instead some damn tick saw it only right to end her beautiful life." By this point I no longer cared who saw the tears flowing from my eyes.

"You're not selfish Sam your grieving which is only natural when we lose someone we love."

I smiled at her; she was truly a wonderful girl. I knew why Emily had pushed us together, Hannah never judged me, never told me it was time to forget Emily. I knew I would never be able to no matter how much time passed; she would always be my imprint.

Hannah looked up as her phone started to ring. She smiled at before she turned picking it up off the stand. "It's my mom, I better take it."

"Hey mom" She was silent as another voice came on the phone. I knew it could not be her mom, the voice made me growl.

"Hey beautiful, your mom let me use her phone while I'm here visiting."

"You need to leave me alone; I want nothing to do with you."

"Come on Hannah, I told your mom what happened, how you flipped out on me over something we both know you wanted." At that I wanted to reach threw the phone and choke the man on the other man.

"How can you say that, I never wanted to sleep with Brad? It should have been a hint when I woke up and started screaming because you were on top of me."

I felt my body shaking, I knew something bad had happened to her but now I really under stood why she was her hiding afraid of the world.

"Awe stop it sugar, you know it was time you to give up the V card anyway, so your mom tells me your up at your grandparent's cabin, maybe I will swing up and check on you."

I watched the expression on Hannah's face as she paled; her hands shook as she did her best to hold onto the phone.

"Why would they tell you were I'm at, I asked them not too."

"Honey we belong together, you gave yourself to me and now your parents think it's best if we stay together."

I couldn't take any more; I grabbed the phone from her doing my best not to crush it in my hand.

"If you come anywhere near Hannah I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." I growled as I stood from the sofa. I didn't trust myself not to phase, I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her. She had been hurt enough by people she thought she could trust.

'Who the hell is this and why you are with my girl?"

"None of your business and Hannah is in no way your girl."

"I don't care who the hell you are, but all I can say is you better be gone by the time I get there or I'll be planting your body in the woods."

"I 'de like to see you try, by the way do yourself a favor forget Hannah ever existed." I knew Hannah stood behind me. I could see her reflection in the window as she watched me. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. I looked back at her as she watched me with worried all over her face.

I ended the call turning to face her. She looked at me eyes filled with tears.

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her.

"I can't stay here Sam, I have to leave I can't let him find me." She cried barring her face in my chest.

'I won't let him hurt you; you need to believe I can protect you."

"I know you can Sam, I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't hurt me, please don't take off on me I need to know you are safe."

"I want to stay here with you Sam; I'm just scared he'll come here."

"Don't think about it now, I will hear him if he shows up so there is no way he could sneak up on us, besides if he does decide to show his ugly face he's going to be met by the biggest wolf he has ever seen."

I smiled as Hannah snuggled closer into me. "I am so lucky to have met you Sam. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't need to worry about that sweetheart, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Look at this two updates in one week. Again I am still working without a beta so if there is spelling errors sorry. I you want to Bata for me let me know, you must be able to get my story back to me within a day or so. So if your interested let me know.

It took me nearly two hours to get Hannah calmed down enough to go to bed. I couldn't keep my mind off what her ex had said to her on the phone. He wanted her to be afraid of him, that much was clear; if she was afraid he knew he could control her. There was just one problem with that, he had not expected to deal with me. No matter what Hannah or the dirt bag said to me I was not going any were. Emily had sent me here to protect Hannah, I wouldn't let her down. Not that I would ever want Hannah was becoming my very best friend. If it came down to it I would face my fears and take Hannah back to La Push with me. I knew the pack would love and protect her. No one would ever be able to hurt her there. The only problem was I didn't know I would ever be able to convince her that she needs to stay with me that long. She said she wanted to be here with me, but here she was on her own terms if she came home with me then she would be on my turf surrounded my friends and pack, did she really trust me that much.

I gently moved Hannah off me; she was beautiful when she slept. I could see how someone would want to be with her no matter what, but I just couldn't understand how someone could force them self on her or any other woman. I tucked the blankets tightly around her as I got out of bed. The storm had finally died down, but the rain still fell steadily around the house. I opened the front door standing on the sheltered front porch

No one was any were near us, I could hear a small wolf moving around near the tree line. It was nice to know the wild life was still allowed to wonder and thrive in places still. I turned my attention back to the little cabin. Hannah as still fast asleep, her breathing was even and steady and even hopefully she would stay asleep till I returned. Every time there was something I needed advice I turned to my pack. I stepped off the porch shedding my clothes. I tossed them in the doorway, hopefully if Hannah woke up she would see my clothes lying in the door way and know I just went to phase.

I stepped from the porch phasing; I never got tired of the feeling of running on four paws. My fur was instantly soaked as I jumped down the steep slope to the beach.

"Sam, how are things going in Michigan?" Paul asked

"Okay, I'm think about bringing Hannah with me back to La Push."

"What's going with you too?"

"Nothing, we are just really good friends."

"Then what's with you wanting to bring her home."

"Her ex is after her, I'm not going to let that sicko get her."

'Is her staking her?"

"No not that I know of, but he called saying he was going to be showing up to check on her." I couldn't let that happen, who knows what just seeing him would do to her.

"I take it Hannah does not want him around?"

"No, she started shaking when he called."

"Bring her home Sam, the pack will protect her."

"That's what I was thinking, but I don't know if I should with the Leech in the area."

"Sam there hasn't been any sign of the leech in days; I don't know why he left."

"It could be he's just waiting for me to come back; I won't let anything happen to Hannah. I guess I'm mostly just worried about her jumping from the pan into the fire."

"I'll let Jake know what you are thinking; if we have too we will put an extra wolf on her for protection."

I felt slightly better knowing the pack would help me protect Hannah; I would not turn into another person to add hurt to her life. The wave's lapped at my feet as I walked farther down the beach. My paw sinking into the wet rocks, I closed my eyes looking up at the dark cloudy sky. No stars were out tonight but I still felt like Emily was with me on this beach as the wind hit face ruffling my fur. The cool wind from the lake felt good, and relaxing. It was days like today I was happy for my warm body tempiture as my paws sank into the ice cold rocks.

I looked back towards the lake as a thunder clap sounded across the lake. I stopped turning towards the cabin. The wind was still blowing hard but I could have sworn I heard the screen door on the cabin open. I ran back towards the stairs the lead up the steep hill. Hannah stood at the top of the steps. I took a step towards here still in my wolf form. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you left me Sam, I woke up and you were gone." I growled softly as she wrapped her arms around my big neck. How could she ever think I would leave her? I stepped back phasing. I knew I was naked but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" I said as Hannah laid her head on my chest.

"My crazy ex is after me Sam; I thought maybe you just didn't want to deal with that."

"I left because I needed to phase and talk to the pack. I'm not going to leave you Hannah, just the opposite, I was discussing with one of my pack brothers weather or not it was safe for me to bring you back to La Push with me." I laid my head down on top of hers; I should have known phasing was a bad idea tonight. What if her ex had shown up while I was down at the beach, would I have missed him?

'What do you mean you want take me back to La Push with you; I thought you said you couldn't go back there."

"I wasn't planning on it but I want to keep you safe." I said as I rubbed circles on her back.

"What about the vampire that's waiting for you, I don't want you walking into a trap all because of me." I looked down at her; tears still flowed down her face. She closed her eyes as I gently wiped the tears from her face.

"The pack is working on tracking him down, but he hasn't been in the area."

"I don't know if I can go with you Sam, I mean we have only known each other for a few days, what if you decide you want nothing to do with me."

"I know you don't know me too well, but you should know me enough to know I am not like that." I said as I pulled away from her slightly

"I know you are a great guy Sam, if you think it is best we go there then I will go with you." I felt relief with her words.

'Thank you for trusting me."

"You make it easy to trust you, Sam are you naked?" She asked stepping away then averting her eyes from me.

"Sorry, hazard of phasing." I laughed as I walked past my grabbing my clothes from the porch.

"So when are going to leave?" She asked, I smiled as she peeked through her figure's to see if I was dressed

"Whenever you want beautiful." I smiled as she walked up next to me.

"I don't know how soon we should leave, let's get some sleep and talking about it tomorrow.

I was suddenly very tired going to bed and cuddling with Hannah sounded very good at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry this is taking so long to get up? My internet box got stuck by lightning the other day so no internet for me till Frontier comes out to fix it. I will try to post this as soon as I can with my internet delays. At the moment I am still working without a beta so sorry for the spelling errors.**

I woke feel safe and happy in Sam's arms, I knew my ex would be showing up any time but for some reason the thought didn't scare me one bit. I knew Sam would be here and he would never let anything happen to me. I looked over at Sam, he was still fast as sleep; he looked so relaxed in his sleep just watching him made me smile. I would be lying if I said I didn't think it was kind cute. I smiled again as he opened his eyes, I was so not used to wakening with someone next to me in bed. But I could get used to it, it was a nice feeling rolling over and knowing someone was there. Someone that wasn't planning on hurting you the moment you closed your eyes. It just sucks that he will never want the type of relationship with me that I want with him.

I can't really blame him for that. He's here because he lost his wife, someone he loved very much. I knew I had to face the fact that he may never be ready to love again. I wouldn't push him, for all it's worth I would rather have his friendship instead of his love. If I got that one day my life would be wonderful.

"Moring" I whispered before setting up. It sounded like the rain had finally stopped, but being this close to the lake that didn't mean much.

'Moring, how long have you been awake?" Sam asked as he rubbed the sleep from his face.

"Not long, I was kind of watching you sleep, you looked really relaxed. That didn't sound creep did it? I really didn't mean to be if it was." I blushed, why the hell didn't I think before I opened my big mouth.

"No not creepy at all, I know what you mean. I felt my wolf and he felt like someone was watching us that's what woke me up." Opp's how was I sub post to know he had an ubber wolf security system in his head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't you your wolf was still on alert when you were sleeping."

"He is always on the guard, that's what keeps us alive." I looked at Sam suddenly afraid, not for me but for him. I didn't want anyone to hurt him, I wanted to keep him safe but what could I do to protect him from a vampire.

'Sam maybe we shouldn't go to La Push?" I watched as Sam expression changed I knew he didn't understand my change of heart.

"Why do you think that?"

'I'm just worried that something is going to happen to you if we go there. I couldn't live myself if anything happens to you."

I looked away from Sam as quickly as possible; I didn't want him to see the tears I was fighting back. Sam had quickly become my best friend, I couldn't lose him now. I closed my eyes for a second as I felt Sam's hand under my chin. He turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes. Crap now my emotions were out in the open for him to see.

"Please don't cry sweetheart nothing is going to happen to you or me."

"You are just becoming the most important person in my life; the thought of anything happening to you just makes my blood run cold.

"Look at it this way, if we go back to La Push that vamps will not only have me to deal with but the whole pack. I was unprepared for his attack last time so you can bet I am going to be ready for him this time." I couldn't help but smile as Sam growled slightly the sound sent a shiver down my spine, not a bad type of shiver either.

"So what do you think, will you come back with me to La Push, I promise that I will take care of you no matter what. I know I am asking you to put a lot of faith in me since we just meet. But I know in my heart it's the right move for us, I won't leave you here to deal with you ex on your own. No way in hell would I ever do that?"

I looked over at Sam and smiled, I shook my head as I leaned back on the bed. It was then I noticed the sun shining through the window. The rain had finally past and it was beautiful outside. The sun had melted off most of the ice from the trees. "You know we could probably go for a drive around here before we have to pack up. I used to love driving the winding road that head up north."

I watched as Sam stood from the bed stretching, "That sounds good, we can have a day to relax before reality comes crashing back to us when we go to Washington tomorrow."

"Sam, are you sure you are going to be okay going home."

"I don't know to tell you the truth, I know I have been dealing better with her death since I met you but I don't know how I will take being back in that house."

"That's what I have been worried about; I don't want you to think we have to go there. I don't want us to go to Washington and then have you hate me because you felt forced to go there."

"That will never happen." Sam said as he crawled over the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He took me by complete surprise as he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I stood there frozen afraid he would decide this was wrong, or worse I was dreaming the whole thing up.

A felt like an idot as I laid there as Sam pulled away his eyes meeting mine.

"I won't blame you for anything, I suggested this not the other way around." I said nothing as Sam pulled away sitting next to me on the side of the bed. For a moment he said nothing just stared out the large window.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, some moment's I feel like I am doing better with Emily's death. Then others I feel like my heart is being ripped out all over again."

I stayed quite as Sam laid his head down in his hands. "Don't get me wrong I wanted to kiss you, the kiss was wonderful. I just never reliesed it would be so hard to kiss another woman even one I like very much.

"I know it hard Sam, but you just need to remember just because you have feelings for someone else does not mean you love Emily any less."

"You know Sweet heart that is one of the reasons why I like you; you don't push me to forget Emily."

I smiled at him as I took his hand. "Never Sam, I would never ask that of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Spirit in the sky

Sam's POV

Yesterday had been an awesome day with Hannah; she showed me everything that made her love coming up here. To tell you the truth I did not want to leave. Not because I was afraid to go home, it's just that I am scared things will change between Hannah and me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life now. She was not my Emily but she made me feel better. She made me feel a way I never thought I would be able to feel again. I felt happiness and love for a woman who was not my imprint.

Now it was time to leave, I stood staring out at the lake. This was the spot I had been able to reconnect with my imprint. The same spot I was able to heal to become myself again. It would be hard for me to leave this place. I looked up at the blue sky over the lake wishing to see the beautiful lights over the lake, the lights that made me feel like Emily was with me.

I smiled as Hannah wrapped her arms gently around my waist.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked as I turned towards her looking down into her eyes.

'Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking. I never thought it would be so hard to leave this place. So much has happened in such a short time since we have been here together."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. I'm scared things are going to change and I don't want that." I smiled down at her I felt better knowing I was not the only one who was scared of the change that was coming our way.

"If I have anything to say about nothing is going to change between us. I won't lie if I said I would not mind if we became closer." My heart sped up as she smiled up at me again.

"I would love that Sam, I feel safe with you and I love that. I love knowing I can trust you because you are a good man through and through." I wish I could believe everything she had said. She shouldn't feel safe with me. My wolf had done damage to Emily that I could never take back. What if I did the same thing to her? I couldn't live with myself if I did hell I had wanted to off myself for what I had done to Emily in the first place.

"Hannah there is something I need to tall you before we leave today, something that could be a deal breaker for any relationship we may ever have." She took a step back at me looking me in the eyes. I could see the concern in her eyes. She knew whatever I was about to tell her was bad she just didn't know who bad it really was, what I had done. I closed my eyes as I attempted to turn away from her. I didn't fight her as she gently put her hand on my cheek making me look her in the eye.

"What is it Sam, whatever it is you can tell me."

"When I was learning how to control my wolf, Emily and I got into a fight. She made me so mad I phased next to her. I ment to push her away but my hands had claws on them. I clawed her across the face. I thought I had killed her when it happened there was so much blood. I hated myself for what I did to her. She should have hated me too but she found it in herself to forgive me. Emily was that type of person though she never could hate anyone she always found it in her heart to forgive them, no matter what had been done.

I stood still as I waited for Hannah to say something, but then what if she didn't what if she now saw me as the monster I am. I smiled as I felt her grab my hand.

"Tell me one thing did you mean to hurt her?"

"Hell no, I loved her."

"That's all I need to know then Sam, I trust that you are a good man. I have seen it shine threw in everything you do." I couldn't help myself I leaned forward gently brushing my lips against hers.

"Thank you for trusting me, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I trust you with my life Sam, or I would never agree to pack up and go cross country with you. I care for you deeply Sam. I've been doing my best not too because I don't want to push you away."

"You are not going to push me away for having feeling that I also feel myself. I tried to fight them at first but every time I noticed them they would win. Every time I started to feel bad that I should have feeling about someone new this soon I would remember that Emily sent me to you for a reason. She knew I had a chance to be happy again with you." I smiled as I gently brushed a tear away from her face.

"Don't cry sweet heart, I hate seeing you cry." I said to her as I gently leaned forward brushing my lips against her forehead. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Sam so much."

"I love you too beautiful; please never leave me I couldn't live without you." It had been so hard for me to say those words but now that they had been said I felt better.

I wanted to growl as she pulled away but I wouldn't risk scareing her.

"We should really get going; we have a long drive a head of us."

"You're not going any ware Bitch except home with me were you belong." Now I did let the growl escape my lips. How the hell had a managed to let this ass whole creep up on us. I tucked Hannah behind me as I confronted the man whom had hurt the woman I loved and that was a mistake all on its own.

"I'll give you one change to leave before I make you wish you never showed your ugly face here." I growled letting my wolf show threw just enough.

Brad laughed as he shook his head looking back at Hannah. It was then I had noticed something strange which may also be the reason I had not notice him seek up on us. I could not smell him that was not good. I needed to get Hannah out of here and fast. I needed to get her to La Push so the pack could protect her.

"I don't know what the hell you are man but you stink like yesterday's trash, do yourself a favor and leave the girl." I growled taking another step towards Brad. He was no vampire but I wouldn't think twice about tearing him apart if he even came to close to Hannah. I jumped forward as Brad made a grab for Hannah. I phased pushing Brad half way across the yard. He stood up eyeing me unsure of what he should do. I growled again sinking low ready to strike as he looked at Hannah.

"You're crazy if you think this is over girl, I will find you no matter what. Then you and this dog will pay for this." I growled Brad disappeared from sight. Grate that was all we needed a crazy ex-boyfriend with some sort of magical ability's. I looked over as Hannah walked up next to me wrapping her arms around my large neck. I rubbed my massive head against her head as she buried her face in my fur.

'Thank you for protecting me Sam." I butted her head with my little trying to get her to look me in the eyes. She had to know that I would always be there to protect her. I gently pushed her away as I phased before I reached over and grabbed her pulling her against my chest.

"I think we should leave, I don't want to risk him coming back and us still being here."

"As long as I'm with you Sam I'll follow you were ever." I leaned forward kissing her.

"But I think we should find you some clothes first." She smiled with a slight blush.

"Yeah might be bad if we get pulled over and I'm still naked." I felt better as soon as I saw her smile.

"Okay hurry up and dress, I want out of here as soon as possible."

"Fine with me, I'll meet you in the car." I laughed as she turned and walked away. I shook my head as I notice her take another glance back at me as I walked closely behind her.

"I saw that." I laughed

I was so glad in a few short moments we would be leaving for La Push and a new life together.

**Sorry if there is a few spelling errors I missed I am not the best speller Next chapter they will finally be La Push I know I have been dragging it out so no worries. I will try to update tomorrow if not the next day. Please review I will update faster if you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine Spirit in the Sky

Hannah's POV

I was so happy to be far away from the cabin now, Sam and I had been traveling all day, but traveling with Sam didn't feel tiring. It was fun seeing new things with him. It felt like I loved him more and more by the moment. By night fall we both finely felt safe enough to stop for the night. The mountains of Montana were the most beautiful I had ever seen. Sam laughed as he told me they were nothing compared to La Push. The hotel we stopped at was small but clean, I didn't care were we stayed as long as I had Sam with me, he made me feel safe. I still couldn't believe what I had seen Brad do. Whatever he had become scared me. Had he always been able to do the stuff he had done earlier. I hope not, who knows what he would have to me if he had gotten a hold of me.

I looked over and smiled at Sam whom lay on the bed next to me watching T.V. He looked over and smiled back at me.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Nothing that I want to repeat." I whispered as I snuggled next to him. I buried my face in the side of his neck, loving the way he smelled, like the fresh clean like the outdoors.

I smiled as I felt him stroke my back gently. "You don't need to worry about anything sweetheart. I will be here to protect you, and tomorrow we will be in La Push and with the whole pack at our backs."

"I love the way you talk about the pack, you make it sound like you all would do anything for one another. Like you are one big happy family."

'We are a family, they are my brothers and we would do anything to help each other out. That's what it means to be in a pack to be brothers."

"I'm glad you have people in your life like that Sam." I was happy for him that he had someone who would always be there for him. I knew what it felt like to be alone. I had felt like those since Brad's attack witch lead me to flee my friends and family.

"Whatever it is you are thinking stop, you are with me now and I am going to protect you from anything that may come our way."

"I wish I could believe that everything is going to be okay Sam, I'm just scared my whole world has been turned upside down in the last few weeks. Only a few days ago if you would have asked me if shape shifters were real or if my crazy ex-boyfriend could disappear in thin air I would have said you were crazy." I shook my head as I stood from the bed wrapping my arms around myself suddenly cold.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but everything is going to be okay." I shivered but in a good way as Sam came up behind me and began kissing my neck. I wanted him so damn bad I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning.

My breath caught in my throat as Sam turned me back to him, looking him in the eyes I knew he felt the same way I did. I loved the look in his eyes, it made me happiest woman in the world to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Sam" I whispered quietly as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Shh I know, are you okay with this, I don't want to rush you after what Brad did to you."

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you." I felt like all my bones melted out of my body as Sam kissed me again. I couldn't help but smile up at him as he laid me back on the bed.

"I love you Hannah"

"I love you too Sam." That was that last thing I could think of for quite some time. But I was happy having the man I loved in my arms as he made love to me. His love made everything in my world all right again, being in his arms erased everything bad that had ever happened to me. Just having him here was enough to last me a life time, .

Sam's POV

I lay awake after Hannah had fallen asleep. How I had managed to find someone like her after Emily blows my mind. I looked up as my phone rang on the bed side table. I snagged it up before it had the chance to wake Hannah from her slumber.

"Jake what is it?"

"We came across some body's this morning on patrol, looks like a group of camper most of them children."

My breath caught in my throat at those words, it was always personal every time a vamp attacked a human but we had never had one attack a child in over sixty years. I growled as I struggled not to crush my phone in my hand.

"Is this the first time the vamps been in the area since we last talked?"

"Yeah it's the first time we came across its scent. Sam we need your help back here, I don't want to rush you back or anything, but I can't do this on my own."

"Didn't Paul tell you that I am on my way back?" That thought concerned me, maybe Jake was not running the pack as well as I thought he would. If everything was good in the pack then Jake should know I was on my way back, Paul would have never hid that from him.

"No, but then again Paul and I are not seeing eye to eye right now." I knew it!

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up slightly

"He doesn't agree with some of the choices I have made as alpha."

"You're going to come across that Jake, you can't make everyone happy, trust me I know that for a fact." That fact was true; I knew that more than anyone else would.

"So why are you coming back so soon?"

"I'm bringing Hannah with me; her ex-boyfriend is staking her now. But the more serious problem is he has some sort of magic I don't know what he is. He was able to sneak up on me without me ever being able to smell him."

"Are you sure it is a good idea to bring her here then Sam, We don't need her to cause trouble for the tribe." I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips at that.

"I love her very much and I won't let anything happen to her. I'm bringing her back because I know the pack can help protect her, as we protected your friend Bella when she had an army of vamps after her." I knew that last sentence would win him over. The pack had been there for him when he needed us to protect the girl he loved and they would damn well be there for Hannah.

"If you are sure that it is a good idea then bring her home Sam, You said you love her no offense Sam but that was fast." I growled again at Jake, no wonder Paul and Jake were not getting along. Jake seemed to have a problem with keeping his big mouth shut. It wouldn't surprise me if Paul's temper had gotten the best of him because of it.

"I don't care if you think it was fast, I told you Emily sent me to protect Hannah. It wasn't my fault that Hannah was and is someone I can love and be happy with. I won't let her go, I couldn't take losing her now."

"Okay then bring here home, the pack will help watch over her just like we would of Emily or any other imprint. You say Emily told you she chose Hannah for you then it must be right for you then.

I was glad it had finally sunk into his thick head, I am pretty sure that Emily wouldn't have visited Hannah and me in a dream if we were not compatible together. Emily told Hannah things that no she would have normally told anyone about.

"Thanks Jake, we should be there sometime tomorrow."

"I'm glad Sam, see you then." I said nothing as the line went dead. I looked over at Hannah whom was now wide awake.

"Jake doesn't want me around the pack does he?"

"Jake is fine with you coming to La Push, he's just has a lot he is dealing with. I thought he was going to be able to handle the position of Alpha better than he is but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you going to take the role back when you get home?"

"I don't know if that is even what Jake wants." Hell I didn't even know if that was what I wanted. It was nice not to have to devote every waking moment to the welfare of the pack.

"We should probably get some sleep we still have quite a ways to drive tomorrow." Hannah said as she snuggled down next to me.

"Yeah, get some sleep beautiful." I said as I wrapped her tighter in my arms. I thought back to what Jake had said. Yes I believed it was the right choice to bring Hannah to La Push. No one would hurt her as long as I lived.

**Woot woot another chapter down, sorry about any spelling errors I may have missed. As for Hannah's Ex Brad I have no Idea what he is going to turn out to be so I'm going to do a poll. Leave me a review and let me know.**

**A Vampire with black magic**

**A Black magic witch**

**Demon**

**Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit in the Sky chapter 10

Sam's POV

Sorry as always as always if I missed any spelling errors. In the chapter Paul will call Sam the "True Alpha" of the pack. That's just what I am calling it because Sam was alpha when Paul joined the pack, so please no hating on that.

Spirit In The Sky - Norman Greenbaum (_ You tube this song if you want to hear it with the lyrics, this is the song Sam is jamming too on his way to La Push.)_

_**When I die and they lay me to rest**_

_**Gonna go to the place that's the best**_

_**When I lay me down to die**_

_**Goin' up to the spirit in the sky**_

_**Goin' up to the spirit in the sky**_

_**That's where I'm gonna go when I die**_

_**When I die and they lay me to rest**_

_**Gonna go to the place that's the best**_

The rain fell hard against the windshield as I drove down the twisting roads that lead to La Push. I looked over at Hannah fast asleep with her head against the glass. I loved the song that was playing on the radio. It reminded me of my Emily, it was also the same song she had been singing to the day of the accident. I had walked into the kitchen to see her singing it while she pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I thought how the last was I had seen Emily before the Vampire had forced us off the road was with her sleeping in the truck.. She looked much like Hannah did fast asleep with her head leaned up against the cool glass. I wouldn't be dumb enough to let it sneak up on us again. I promised Hannah I would never let anything happen to her and that is how it's going to be.

The only thing that was different now was the snow was gone and it was the middle of the day. It still shouldn't have made difference whether or not it was Dark, I could see just as well in the dark as I could in the daylight.

"Sam" I looked over at Hannah as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah baby"

"Were are we at?" She asked as she looked out at the ocean.

'A few miles away from La Push, it won't be long now and we'll be home."

I smiled over at her as she reached over taking my hand. 'Are you okay with being back here."

"Yeah, I'm doing better then I thought I would. I'm sorry but I took us about twenty miles out of our way because I couldn't go past the spot were Emily died."

I fought to keep tears from my eyes as I thought of that night; I needed to keep my mind on the road and not in the past.

"That's okay Sam, I understand I'm pretty sure if I was in the same position I wouldn't be able to drive past it either."

"Thanks for understanding; Paul called while you were sleep. We're going to stay with him sted of at my place."

"I think that will probably be for the best right now." She said as she with a small smile on her face.

"Is Paul one of the Pack that does not want me around."

"Paul was the one that gave me the idea to come back to La Push with you."

I looked back over at her as she became silent. It truly felt right being here with Hannah no one would ever find her here. I would make sure that I always kept her happy, it was now my life's mission to make sure no one ever hurt her again.

Hannah's POV

I couldn't believe how hard the rain was falling, yet Sam was still able to see through it all. I trusted Sam to keep me safe; he would never knowingly put me in danger for that I was not scared. I guess it shouldn't surprise me Sam could see threw wall this with his super wolf power, Damn that still didn't even seem possible.

I let out a breath I didn't even relies I was holding as we passed a Welcome to La Push sign. I hadn't thought the not being able to see in the rain would freak me out that much, but it did for some reason. Finally we were here and would be safe at least that was the theory. I sure hope this move won't come back to bight me in the ass.

We sat in silence as Sam navigated the winding roads of La Push. He smiled at me as he pulled up to a small ranch style house. "Finally here." He smiled as he opened the door. I gave him a nervous smile as I opened my door getting instantly soaked. I hadn't even noticed Sam as he walked up beside me taking my hand as he led me quickly towards the door. The door opened as we made it to the top of the stairs.

If it wasn't for Sam I would have taken a step back, the man who opened the door was just as muscled and tall as Sam. He was hansom but no were near as hansom as Sam.

"Paul this is Hannah, Hannah this is Paul." Sam said as he led me into the house.

I held out my hand to him which he took, I had thought for a moment that Paul was only going to shake my hand but I was dead wrong. He caught me by surprise as he pulled into a tight bear hug.

" it's nice to meet you to." I couldn't help but smile as Paul let me go and smiled down at me. I struggled for air for a moment as Paul put me down. It was then I noticed How tall they both were compaired to me ,Damn did I ever feel short next to these two giants?

"Sorry little sister, I'm just happy to meet the woman who saved our true alpha." I looked at Paul confused as Paul leaded me into the kitchen.

"Okay, what with the nick name?" I asked as Sam led me over a kitchen chair before disappearing.

"Sam is like my brother, I see you as kind of like a sister in law, hence the name little sister." I decided instantly that I liked Paul. I didn't know what to make of him though; I could already see that living with him was going to be interesting.

I looked away from Paul as Sam walked into the room handing me a towel. I watched as Paul stood embracing Sam whom was still soaking wet from the rain. I watched them in shock, for I had never seen to strait men hug the way they did. They must have noticed my confusion, because they both smiled at me as they separated.

"It's a wolf thing" Sam laughed as he stood next to me drying off with his own towel. I smiled shaking my head as Sam and Paul ran back out into the rain grabbing our bags from the car

"So little sister, what's with the crazy ex we have heard about." I looked up as another man walked into the room; he smiled as he sat down cross the table from me.

"Sorry, I'm Jared by the way." I smiled at Jared as he grabbed a soda from the fridge; I shook my head as he offered me a soda. So far I was happy with my decision to move here with Sam, if all the guys from the pack were this nice I'm very glad I came.

"Not much to tell really, he hurt me and now I'm running from him."

"Sam said he had some sort of magic." Wow right to the point I thought as I fidgeted nervously.

"Leave her alone Jared, We will fill the whole pack in latter." I smiled up at Sam as he and Paul carried in our bags. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Paul had my Pink backpack swung over his shoulder.

"You know Paul, Pink is so your color." I smiled as Jared fell off his chair laughing.

"Thanks Hannah, I really thought the color just made my eyes sparkle." I couldn't help it I busted out laughing as Sam and Paul put down the bags in what I was guess was the guest room.

"Little sister I think you are going to fit in just fine here." Jared smiled as he settled himself back into the chair.

"Thanks dork." I laughed as Sam came around wrapping his arm gently.

"Where's Jake at, I want to know what he has planned for protecting Hannah."

"That might not be a good idea Sam, most of us are on board with protecting Hannah but Jake thinks that are time could be better spent else were." Paul said crossing his arms over his chest.

I felt Sam start shaking as Paul's words sank in.

I leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek, I knew he needed to calm down. "Sam baby getting upset right now won't help anything."

"Don't worry little sister we will protect you." Paul said as he stood next to Sam.

"I know you will." I said as I turned in Sam's arms.

"Sam it's time you take back the role of alpha, the pack needs you." I looked over at Jared with concern written all over my face, I wasn't sure if I really wanted Sam to be alpha. I pulled away from Sam looking into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Want ever you chose to do Sam I support you. But the choice has to be your and yours alone."

'So that's how it is, your back in La Push for five minutes and you and your new booty call are deciding the best way for you to take over the pack, nice Sam." Jake growled at the door, his eyes narrowed as he looked over at me. Grate just for a moment I thought living in La Push would be peaceful. Boy was I ever wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Spirit in the Sky chapter 11

**As always sorry about any spelling errors, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming and I will update faster.**

Sam's POV

I would have been lying if I said that I didn't want to take Jake outside and tare into him. I could see the look of uncertainty spreading on Hannah's face since Jake had walked into the door. It had been hard enough for me to get her here. I didn't need Jake scaring her awake before she even got her stuff in packed. Then I would have to kill him and that was the last thing I want to do to someone I considered my own brother

"No one is plotting against you Jake." I growled crossing my arms over my chest. I never lowered my eyes as Jake came closer to me. I knew he was challenging me and I hated it, but I would never back down from his challenge. I didn't want to challenge Jake he is my brother but I could already tell that there really was going to be no choice whether or not I challenged him. That's was the last thing I wanted with everything that we have yet to go through as a pack, we need every last one of us to united as possible not fighting.

"I don't care what you say, I know what I heard Sam. You never would have said anything like that if it wasn't for that girl you brought home. You should of just did us all a favor and let the ex-have her. We have enough problems of our own we don't need you adding hers to it."

I was surprised when more than just my growl Eco'd around the room. Something just didn't feel right with this. Jake was not the type of guy to just throw an innocent girl to the sharks. Had being alpha really changed him that much. I sure hope not, I didn't want this to turn into a nasty fight. But if I had to fight Jake to get my point of cross you best bet it will happen.

"Jake man, she human we can't just let some monster have her. That's why the spirits created us protect humans that need it." Seth growled taking a step towards me. I should have known he would be one of the first one to go against his alpha. He had always been a strong one when he felt something was right.

"No the spirits created us to protect the tribe. I want her off of tribal lands now." Jake growled steeping closer to me.

'You don't have the right to kick her out of the reservation; she is here with me as my guest. She can stay here as long as she like." I growled stepping up to Jake, it was then I noticed Jake wasn't the same Jake I remembered. His scent was off just a little bit, if I would have been around Jake every day I probably never would have been able to notice the suddle changes in him. Someone had control of him, but the problem was bigger than just that, who had the type of power to control an Alpha wolf. The Vampire or Brad with whatever the hell powers he has.

I looked over at Hannah, I was grateful the Paul had pushed her behind him at that moment. I needed to get Jake out of the house and away from the pack until I could figure out the best way to help him. No matter how much Jake was pissing me off at the moment, he was still my brother, and I would not throw him under the bus no matter how mad he was making me at the moment.

"Jake you are alpha and it's going to stay that way, now let's talk about this latter, there is no sense in starting a fight we are brothers after all, besides you knew all about us coming back since we were in Montana." I hoped that comment would sink into him enough to bring out the real Jake if only for a moment.

"I want you out of my house now Jake, none of us are going to be taking any shit from you pup." Paul growled as he stepped up beside me.

"Watch it Paul I wouldn't lose no sleep by putting you out, I've had enough of your disobedience, and now I found you invited that bitch and her little lap dog back here. Your just as bad has Sam, as for you Sam I'll be watching you Sam. One wrong move and I'll make sure your bitch is out of here for good." I growled as Jake left just as quickly as he arrived.

"How long as he been like that Paul?" I asked as I Hannah came over to me wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.

"Last couple of days, Jake went off on his own one night then when he came back he was like that all angry and spaced out."

"I think either the vamp or Hannah's Ex got a hold of Jake, they did something to him. I almost didn't notice but his scent has changed a little bit."

'I haven't noticed it." Paul growled as he began to pace back and forth.

'Calm down Paul, getting pissed off isn't going to help Jake."

"Dude with his attitude I'm about to let the damn vampire just have him." Paul growled as he pushed a kitchen chair halfway across the living causing Hannah to flinch.

"No Paul, he is your brother and we will find a way to help. You wouldn't want us to leave you like that and we never would." I pulled away from Hannah as I turned to confront Paul.

"How much Vampire activity has there been since Jake changed."

'Tons, the vamp that's been waiting for you seem to have brought back some friends." Paul growled as he turned back to face Hannah. I watched as she took a step back, I knew she could see his wolf peeking out.

"Don't take what Jake said to heart; he's not in his right mind right now. We all will protect you from that creep."

"I know you will, I'm more worried about that Vampire coming after Sam. That was my biggest fear coming here. I didn't want Sam to walk into a trap."  
>"Sam won't, not with the pack at his back." Paul smiled as he gently nudged Hannah's shoulder. I smiled at that, Hannah had won Paul over, now it would be nothing for her to have the rest of the guys wrapped around her pretty little figure.<p>

"Hannah let's get our stuff un Packed, I want to introduce you to the rest of the pack. I have a feeling it won't be long till they are busting down the door to meet you anyway." I smiled as I reached over grabbing her up in my arms.

"I'm going to take Jarred out and run Patrol for a bit, I don't trust Jake to keep that Vamp off us for long, Seth you stay around here and patrol around the house.' Seth nodded as he ran out the door disappearing into the tree line.

"Come back here if you spot it, I don't want any of you going after it alone. We don't need to lose any more pack member to whatever has Jake." I looked over to the worried expression on Hannah's face.

"Don't worry love, we got this." I smiled as she nodded as she disappeared into the bedroom. I watched as Paul and Jarred disappeared out the door. I sent of a silent prayer for Emily to watch over the pack as we hunter whatever had the power to control Jakes mind.

**Review Pretty please and I will update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Spirit in the Sky Chapter 12

Hannah's POV

The house was quite, Sam and the others were all out patrolling. I know they hadn't really left me alone. Every now and then I would hear one of them walk through the house and knock on the door. Still hated being alone without Sam, I had become so used to having him with me that even a little separation felt weird. I looked up as I noticed footsteps coming threw the house again. I had been with Sam long enough to know that it was not him coming threw the door.

"Hannah you okay?" Paul asked as he pushed the door open.

"Yeah I'm fine Paul." I smiled as he stepped through the door. I know the wolf's needed to see for them self's that I was fine. It was nice feeling like I was no longer alone, I had Sam and my brothers now. I know they were not my real brothers but it was amazing how fast they made me feel like I belonged with them. Well all but Jake, I hoped he would come around sooner then later. I had herd enough from the guys about what type of guy Jake normally was. I wanted to know that Jake, not the one who hated me just for being alive.

"I just wanted to check on you again, I caught Jake's scent not far from here. Sam is quite a ways away; he wanted me to stay with you till he gets back." Paul smiled as he stepped farther into the room.

I jumped up from the bed as a look of shock speed across Paul's Face. What the hell was wrong now?

"Paul what's wrong?" I stepped back in horror as noticed blood flowing down onto the floor.

Paul growled as he turned and confronted his attacker in the hall. It was then I saw what had caused the blood. A Long ass knife stuck deep in his back. I had no idea how Paul was still moving let alone alive.

I wanted to help him but I had no idea what I could do. Hell I didn't even know who had attacked him. Tears formed in my eyes as I lisoned to fight raging on in the living room. I dared just for a moment to poke my head out the door. I gasped in horror as I watched Paul fight his brother.

"Jake leave him alone, he's your brother." I screamed at Jake, I watched as Jake turned towards me looking confused for a moment. It was then I saw something flash behind his eyes something like I had never seen before. I now knew what the others had meant about Jake not being the one in control of his body. It looked like something had moved behind his eyes. Like he was some kind of Jake skin coat, it reminded of one of those alien movie were the alien steals a human body.

Jake stood there for a moment with the bloody knife in had that had been stuck in Paul's back.

"Please leave him alone Jake, You know you don't want to kill him." I said stepping closer to the man holding the knife.

"You were stupid to run here to these mutts Hannah, You thought I wouldn't be able to find you, you thought you had really out smarted me, not on your life baby girl." Jake laughed as he turned around facing Paul who now lay unconscious on the floor blood pooling from a second stab wound in his stomach.

"Brad please leave him alone, He's not involved with this." I took a step closer to Paul, I wanted to go to him, to make sure he was okay.

Jake smirked back at me "The mutt can die for all I care but you are coming with me one way or the other." Jake/Brad turned around with the knife still in head. I watched as he kneeled down next to Paul ready to sink the knife into him again. I knew this time the blow would be a death blow.

"No please Brad, I'll go with you I will do anything you want just please don't hurt him."

I felt a shiver go up and down my spine as Brad smiled at me. "Get over here then." my whole body was shaking as I moved closer to Brad.

"One more thing Brad you need to let Jake go to." I said as nearly making it to Brad.

"Why I like this body, are you telling me if I kept this body it wouldn't turn you on."

I said nothing Brad stood walking toward me, I watched as Brad stopped closing his eyes tight as if he was fighting a migraine.

"Brad" I asked uncertain

""it's Jake" I jumped back in shock as his voice changes slightly I looked over at Jake.

"Hannah run now, get as far away from here as possible. I don't know how long I can hold this creep off. Get Sam tell him Paul's hurt, and what going on with Brad."

"Jake I can't just leave you and Paul."

"Go now, get the others." I ran out of the house as fast as I can. I knew the pack wouldn't be far off. I just didn't know how far I would have to run or if Jake would be able to Brad off.

I don't know how long I ran but I know it was not long.

'Hannah Stop." I turned as I saw Seth and Jarred run out of the woods."

"Paul's Hurt bad,… Brad has control of Jake." I said in between gasps.

I jumped as I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked back to see Sam standing behind me, I suddenly felt better knowing he was there. I leaned back into his arms tears leaking from my eyes.

'Paul needs help, he protected me from Brad, he was stabbed at least twice there was so much blood Sam." I looked around as growls echoed around me.

"Seth take Hannah back to my place, don't let her out of your sight." I felt more tears fall down as Sam stepped away from me. I didn't want Sam to leave me; I wanted him to stay with me so I knew he was safe. If Brad was willing to hurt Paul whom had never done anything to him, what would he do to Sam? Who to Brad had stolen his girl, even though I was no longer his girl?

"Please don't hurt Jake Sam, He was able to control Brad long enough for me to get away."

"We don't want to hurt him sweetheart, we wan't to bring him and Paul back to us." I nodded as. At that moment I didn't even feel like I was in my own body. Everything that was going on didn't feel real. I looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall again. I hadn't been much for praying before I met Sam, but I didn't have a problem talking to Emily. At the moment I asked her to watch over the pack and I asked her for Paul to survive this brutal attack on him. I prayed for the pack to be able to force Brad out of Jakes body.

Seth carried me all the way to Sam's house. He put me down as we made it to the front porch.

"Sam has a hard time being here because of Emily." Seth said as he opened the door. I couldn't help but look round as we walked through the door. There were tons of pitchers of Sam and Emily all over the walls. I smiled as I looked at them. They looked so happy together, it was such a shame there time together had been cut so short.

"They look happy in these."

'They were the happiest couple I had ever met. It was kind of sickening at times watching them together." Seth said with a smile. I knew he was trying to get my mind off what was happening at Paul's house. I couldn't though; I couldn't get the image of Paul lying bleeding on the floor out of my head.

I sat on the sofa watching Seth as he paced back and forth; every now and then he would stop and stare out the window. Those moments scared me the most, every time he did it I feared like he had seen something coming out of the woods.

"Relax little sister, if there was a problem we would be hearing howls of the pack."

"I know, I feel so bad for Jake and Paul."

'They'll both be okay." We both looked up as Sam and Jarred help a slightly alert Paul into the house. I watched as they disappeared into a small bedroom next to the living room. I was glad to see Paul was no longer bleeding but I didn't like, seeing him the way he was.

I went to Sam as soon as he walked out of the bedroom. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked with new tears forming in my eyes.

'He's going to be fine, probably a little grumpy when he wakes up?"

"What about Jake?" I asked with concern thick in my voice.

"We have him too; he was able to hold Brad off long enough for us to bring him to get the help he needed."

"So brads gone?"

"No he's still inside of him, but we brought Jake to someone that can help him control the demon energy inside him."

"Demon"

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you what type of monster you got mixed up with, but they can be very convincing." I would have never had thought Brad would have been something as evil as a demon.

"What do we do from here?"

"We need to find Brads body, we can't destroy him till we destroy his amulet. It what binds a demon to the real world."

"So if he is inside of Jake were is his body?"

'I don't think the body you have seen was ever his, more than likely the body he was in was begging to die or he just got tired of it."

"Will Jake die if the demon is inside him to long."

"I hope not, but Jakes strong."

"I can't wait to meet him, when the demons gone. He saved me today and Paul too."

"I don't doubt that baby girl."

"Please don't call me that Sam, that's what Brad called me earlier."

"I'm sorry love; I'll do my best to never call you that again."

"Can I go in and see Paul; Brad would have taken me today without him."

'Yeah, but like I said if he wakes up he might be a little grumpy."

"That's okay ,he has a right to be grumpy. He's lucky my one buddy isn't around because I would try to fix them up."

"He doesn't date, none of the un imprinted guys do, that way they don't risk losing anyone they love because of the imprint."

'Has that happened?"

"Yeah it happened to me, I was in love with a girl named Leah. She now a member of the pack but when I imprinted on Emily she wasn't so it was hard."

"Good to know." I smiled as I crept into slowly into the dark bedroom.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at Paul lying on his back. His stomach was heavily bandaged.

'I'll leave you alone for a minute." Sam said as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

I sat next to Paul gently taking his hand; it scared me to see him lying like this. Even though I hadn't known him or the pack for very long I felt like I did. I didn't want to see him this way.

"Paul" I whispered, I couldn't help but smile a little as he opened his eyes.

'Hey sleepy head how are you feeling." I asked as I squeezed his hand gently.

"Like someone had just run a spear threw me."

"I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"It's not your fault little sister, I didn't even hear Jake sneak up on me." Paul groaned as he tried to sit up.

"What the hell are you doing, don't sit up." I gently pushed down on his shoulder.

"Little pushy aren't you little sister." Paul smiled as he leaned back down.

"You best bet I am, you say I'm you little sister so that means it's my job to take care of you and the rest of our brothers."

"Sept Sam I think you are taking care of him in a different way." Paul said with a smirk.

I leaned over and hugged him gently slightly afraid to hurt him. "I'm glad you are okay; don't think about leaving me anytime soon brother." I know I must look like a total woos but I didn't care because for now everyone was okay.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me update faster. Sorry as always about any spelling errors I missed. I never claimed to be a good speller.**


	13. Chapter 13

Spirit In The Sky Chapter 13

Sam's POV

I found Hannah about an hour latter snuggled up to Paul's side, both of them fast asleep on the bed. It didn't bug me one bit that Hannah was laying with Paul. It made me happy to see that the pack was taking her in as one of the family. I knew before we came here that it could go either way. But I knew that she would have most of them wrapped around her little figure from the moment they met. That's how it had been for me any way. I closed the door letting them both sleep, I felt better now that I knew Paul was going to be okay.

Hannah had been right about the amount of blood Paul had lost. If he had not been a wolf, there was no way he would ever survived an attack like that. Most of the pack stood in the living room waiting my orders. Without knowing it I had again become the alpha, I still had mixed feeling on that but I knew Jake would not be able to lead until we banished the demon from his body.

'So what now Sam, how do we save Jake." I wish I knew were to begin looking for the amulet and the demon body.

'I'm not sure, I'm going to go talk to Jake and see if he can remember were the demon took him. It might be a place to begin."

"I'm coming with you Sam." Jarred said as he stood from the sofa. Besides me he had been a wolf the longest. I knew in a bind I could trust him to back me up.

"Fine, the rest of you stay here. No one is to leave until we return; if the demon escapes he will go right for Hannah."

"Do you think he will try to go after Paul again too?"

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't put it past him."

Jarred followed me as we ran out of the house, it felt good to get out of that house. I had wanted to avoid coming back to that house but I knew that it was the only option right now. We both Phased as we made it to the tree line, as wolfs we would make it to our destination in minutes and time was of the utmost importance right now. Hannah had asked me if Jake could survive having the demon inside him.

I wasn't sure of the answer to that, or if Jake would ever be the same if we managed to get the demon out. No I couldn't think like that, I had to believe we would get it out of Jake. We wouldn't lose our brother like that. Jarred hung back as the smell of sulfur hit our noses.

We phased back and dressed as a little cabin came into view. Pulling on my shorts I didn't hesitate to hurry into the cabin without knocking. I hadn't been able to smell the demon before and this worried me. I stopped dead at door as I saw Jake on his knees. I could tell he was in pain; three elders surrounded Jake fanning him with smoke that came from a large shell containing dried sweet grass and sage. I could also smell the cedar that had been burned earlier in hope to purify his spirit and keep the demon at bay. I kneeled next to Jake Praying that he would have the power to overcome the demon.

"Jake can you hear me."

"Yes" I sied in relief that Jake was the one in control of his body at moment.

"Can you tell me were the demon took hold of you?"

"I don't remember much, down by the river I think." Jake gasped in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"We'll start there, hang in there Jake were going to get this monster out of you." I nodded to the elders as I tuned to leave.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him back Sam." The pain in Jakes voice was clear as he talked to me.

'Just hang it there, we will find a way to remove him." I left the cabin quickly, Jarred was still standing outside. I could see in his eyes he was just as scared for Jake as I was.

"How is he?"

'He's hanging in there.' I said as I began to strip and phased.

It would be faster if more of the pack helped us look but, if the demon broke free it was going to take all of them to protect Paul and Hannah. Plus we didn't need anyone going off alone. That was how the demon had got a hold of Jake in the first place. Jared and I ran up and down the river till we came to a spot that had a lingering smell of sulfur.

'This has to be the place, we searched for an hour but nothing was here but Mother Nature herself and she wasn't helping us out much.

Let's return to the house, after we fill in the other in on our search we will come out and look again. I sent up a prayer to Emily that she'd help us find what he needed to save Jake.

Hannah's POV

I woke next to a sleeping Paul, I smiled as I stretched and stood from the bed. I looked down as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I groaned as I noticed it was my mother calling. She probably wanted to know if I had gotten back with Brad.

"That is slightly annoying you know." Paul growled as he turned on his side hiding his head under the pillow

'Sorry" I said softly

I put the phone to my ear as the phone screen read new voice message from mom.

_Hannah dear, I came up here to check on you and Brad but no one is around. I haven't been able to get either of you on the phone for days. By the way honey you shouldn't leave jewelry lying out in the open, even if it is kind of creepy. Call me honey."_

I felt my heart sink I need to find Sam now, my mom had the amulet.


	14. Chapter 14

Spirit in the Sky chapter 14

LuvinTwilight143, brankel1, j1u29 for reviewing this story so many times. I love hearing from you and everyone else, please keep the reviews coming.

Hannah's POV

I hurried out the bed room door, the pack look at me with concern as I ran out. Can't blame them for that, with all the crap that has been going on.

"What's wrong, is Paul okay?" Seth asked as he stood from the sofa.

"Paul's fine, but I know were the amulet is, my mom called me a few minutes ago. She left a message on my phone that said we shouldn't have left jewelry out at the cabin. Sam and I didn't leave anything out. It has to be the amulet."

"Are you sure about this?" Embry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Call your mom Hannah asks her what she did with it. If she left it, one us of needs to go back to Michigan to get it." I smiled as Sam's voice sounded from behind me as he walked through the door.

"How's Jake?" I asked as Sam came up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"He struggling to hold on but he can do it."

"I'll call my mom and find out what she did with the amulet." Sam nodded as I stepped away from him. Having his body pressed up against mine felt so good. I hated stepping away; I couldn't wait till I had a few minutes to get him alone.

"you better be careful beautiful, I can smell what you are thinking about, and if I can smell you best bet the others are going to be able to smell you also." He laughed as I pulled away my face red as a tomato.

"Don't be worry sweetheart, I love that I have that effect on you." Sam growled in my ear. Okay I had to get away from him now or I would be jumping him right here in front of the pack. That defiantly wouldn't be one of my best moments. Plus I would never be able to look any of them in the eye ever again.

I smiled back at Sam as I walked out on the porch, I didn't want to call my mom. Hell she still thought Brad was the man I was destined to be with, Hell no.

"Hannah, were are you? I thought you and Brad would be home by now."

"Woman I'm not ever going to be with Brad end of story. I have moved on from him."

"It isn't that man that was at the cabin with you is it?"

"His name is Sam, and yes he is the same guy."

"Well when are you coming home?"

"I'm not, I moved to Washington with him and I intend on staying here."

"That is going to turn out to be the worst mistake you have ever made young lady." Now I wanted to growl, what did that woman know? She didn't know Sam or me very for that fact.

"I'm not going to argue about this mom, about the necklace that you found at the cabin. What did you do with it?"

"I brought it home with me, the things creepy though. What kind of guy wares something like that; it makes me nervous to meet your Sam." If she only knew what kind of guy brad was she would really be freaked out know she had let a demon into her house.

"Sam's not creepy and it's not his it's mine. Will you just overnight it to me."

"Fine, but I'm taking the money for it out of your account."

'That's fine; it shouldn't cost more than twenty dollars to send it." I gave her the address before hanging up. First thing I needed to do tomorrow was remove my mother's name from my bank account.

I turned around to see Sam standing with me. He smiled at me as he came wrapped his arms around me. "Do you think I did the right thing by having mom send me the amulet? I mean we still need to find his body right."

"Yes, but I was told when we brought Jake for help that the body is somehow connected to the amulet, we have one and the we have both in a sense."

"I just feel like we found it way to easy; you don't think it's a trap do you."

"It could be, but I don't want to think about it right now. I didn't bring you out here to have you this stressed out. Let me take you out and show you what I love about La Push."

'But the sun's going down Sam." I asked confused, not that I wouldn't go with him. I knew now that I would follow Sam to the edge of the world.

I looked towards the setting sun for a moment; I could barely see it behind the tree line but it was beautiful. I looked back as something bumped me softly on the shoulder. Behind me Sam stood tall beautiful and fully wolf.

"I thought you were going to show me around Sam." I asked with a smile as I reached up touching his large furry head. I loved the feel of his fur against my hand, It was so soft.

I watched has he laid down and began to push me against him with his big head.

"Sam I'm not getting on you is that what you want." I groaned as he wagged his and nodded.

"No way, I am way too heavy." I crossed my arms over my chest. No way I would be rideing my boyfriend. Even if he was a giant wolf.

"Yeah right, you look like you are still in weight limit to ride the ponies at fair." Embry laughed from the porch.

"Still not happening." I said with determination as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Sam looked at me again and growled. "Don't you growl at me Mr. that won't get you anywhere with me."

I didn't have time to be shocked as Embry appeared behind me picking me up off the ground.

"Put me down mutt boy or so help me, I will make you life miserable." I growled feeling slightly undignified behind swung over Embry shoulder.

'Awe your no fun little sister, fine if you want down I will set you down." I didn't even have time to argue with him as he sat me down on Sam's back. The same time Sam stood, lifting me on his powerful back. I looked over at Embry with a glare.

"You too are no fare, ganging up on me like that." Embry knew I wasn't really mad at him, hell I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

It felt weird being on Sam's back, I had never been a horse person but this I could come to like. I tried not to pull Sam's fur as he sped up into the woods.

About ten minutes later Sam stopped at the beach as the sun finally set, he sank down onto the rocky sand letting me slide down off his back.

I looked back but the wolf was gone, Sam now stood in all his naked glory. I loved him looking at me the way he was. He was bit as handsome naked as he was fully dressed, I bit my lip as he come closer the man was a walking wet dream.

"Sam" I didn't have time to say anything else as he captured my lips with his. Damn I loved this man. He pulled me close as he pulled his lips away from my mouth.

'I don't want you to worry love; everything is going to work out."

'I know"

"So do you regret coming here with me?"

"No way Sam, you and the pack have made me feel so at home so fast." Sam laughed as he pulled me down on the rocky sand.

"As much as I would like to tell you that we are alone, were not."

"What do you mean Sam?' I asked looking around half expecting to the pack watching us.

"Look up in the sky." I looked up for a moment till I could see just what he was talking about.

"The northern lights how beautiful, or should I say how nice to have Emily watching down on us."

"That's what I thought to." I looked over at Sam as he stirred up at the sky.

"You know Sam; I'm so grateful she gave you to me." It made my heart warm as he smiled over at me.

'I know what you mean; I thought I would never be able to love again. She knew it before she even left me that I would find a way to be happy again. But I won't lie; I still miss her so much." I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

'That is a feeling that is never going to go away Sam, but you need to remember it is okay to remember the good times you had with her."

"It doesn't bother you?'

"No of course not, I would never want to take that away from you."

"I know what I need to do but I don't know if I can really bring myself to do it."

'What's that?"

'I need to go to Emily's grave; I went there when we laid her to rest that's it."

'I agree you should go see her, you know most people see graves as sad place but I like to think of them as a place to remember and talk to the ones you love."

"I know, it just I hate seeing her there."

'Why don't you pick out some flowers to bring to her." I looked back at him; he smiled at me as he leaned down and kissed me.

"That's a wonderful idea, thanks." I groaned as Sam pushed me down on the sand, slipping his hands under my shirt. I could help but giggle as he kissed the side of my neck.

"What's so funny beautiful?" he asked

"You're just tickling me."

"Well that's not all I'm going to be doing in a few minutes." I groaned as he removed the rest of clothes. Lying naked with Sam under the stars as he made love to me I knew everything was going to be okay, It had to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Spirit in the Sky Chapter 15

Jake's POV

I felt it moving under my skin, I hated what this monster had done to me. I mostly hated that because of it I had almost killed my pack brother. I had no idea if Paul was going to be okay, for all I knew next time I saw Sam I might be learning of his death.

"Give me the girl and I will go away leaving you and your pack alone forever." I felt like I was losing it every time I heard the voice in the back of my head. I belong in the nut ward with the crazy people.

"I'll never give her to you, do you think I am dumb enough to believe you will go away for good if I let you out. Besides I would never surrender an innocent to a monster like you." This monster could take me to hell for all I cared at least I would know everyone was safe.

"Your efforts to hold me back won't matter in the end wolf boy, I will have the girl my plan has already been put into motion. Your friends won't know what hit them and there is nothing you can do to help them."

I hated the little creep that had taken over my body more and more by the minute, he thought he was smart enough to take down the pack but I know otherwise. That pack is strong and smarter than some demon would ever guess.

"If they were smart then why in the hell would they be walking right into my trap wolf?"

I growled to myself, damn I hated not being able to attack this stupid creep.

Sam's POV

I woke with Hannah in my arms; I loved having here with me. Ever since I had met her at the cabin I had felt better more myself. I had a hard time containing my growl as I thought of Brad wanting my angel. We had found the amulet to easy that part I know. But at the same time I couldn't pass up an opportunity to save Jake.

I eased Hannah from my arms as I slid from the bed. I looked down at her sleeping form and knew I was doing the right thing I had to be there just was no other way. I wanted to start a life with her free of any complications from our past.

"Sam where are you going?" I smiled at her as I picked up my shorts from the floor.

"I'm going to go check on Jake, I going to see if maybe he has remembered anything that might help us out."

"Please be careful I'm worried about you being near that monster, and I don't mean Jake."

"I know what you mean beautiful, why don't you rest some more and I'll be back before you know it."

"Why don't you come back to bed Sam?" I couldn't help the groan the escaped my lips as I looked over at her.

"Woman you woke me up four times last night for sex, I am wore out." I loved the smile she had on her face as she looked up at me.

"Fine but hurry back." I smiled shaking my head; the woman was going to kill me.

Most of the pack was still sleeping in various parts of the living room so felt okay with leaving Hannah in their care.

Shedding my clothes I phased as I made it to the tree line. I loved the times when I was the only one phased. My thoughts were my own as I ran through the trees the wind wiping threw my fur. I stopped phasing back as I made it to the little cabin Jake was being held in.

I stopped as I made it through the door Jake lay with his head tucked between his legs. He looked up at me as I kneeled down next to him. We needed to find a way to help him and fast.

"Sam I don't know how long I can hold him back. He told me you and the pack is walking into a trap." My heart sank at Jake pained words I knew we had found the amulet to easy.

"Hold in there Jake, we'll have him out of you as quickly as possible."

"Go Sam don't let him hurt the pack."

I took off running towards the house I phased shedding my clothes as I ran.

Hannah's POV

I held the package in my hand, I couldn't believe, even with overnight shipping it had gotten here so fast. I knew I should wait for Sam to open it but I needed to see what controlled Brad the demon of my nightmares.

I looked around, none of the pack had come out when the mail arrived so this was my chance to see it before the guys could tell me it's to dangerous. I tore open the package reaching inside. After all what harm could one look do, my mom had held with no problem.

She wasn't kidding about it being creepy I frowned as I pulled the satanic looking necklace out of the package. I looked down at the amulet in my hand it was mostly gold with black writing in a language I couldn't recognize. I suddenly knew I had done something wrong when the amulet began to glow and warm in my hand. I shrieked and dropped it but the damage had already been done, I looked up in shock as the amulet never hit the grown. It was caught by the one person I feared the most. I looked up into the bright glowing eyes of a monster. They looked human enough but I knew better. Nothing human could ever look that cold.

"I told you I would be back sweetheart; no one can keep us a part now."

"Brad, please just leave me alone." I cried as I attempted to step back.

"No, I chose you human, your mine now you will bare me the child I want." I felt my heart stop as I looked up into his cold eyes.

"Please, how you can do this to me, before we went camping you were sweet to me. I know you are not the monster you have been acting like."

Brad smirked over at me. 'That's where you are wrong, I am a monster Just look at what I am demon I was bred to be evil just like our child will be."

'No I won't let you take me." I yelled hoping the pack would hear me.

"Enough, those mutts won't be able to help you now." I screamed as Brad grabbed me pulling me against him." My eyes met Sam's as he ran through the tree line. As quickly as our eyes met he vanished being replayed with a stone wall. I knew then the worst had happened Brad had won.

Sam's POV

I sank to my knees as I watched the woman who held my heart disappeared. My Hannah the woman I had let myself love again.

"Sam get up you have to keep it together for her, we will find Hannah." I looked up at Paul who stood before me.

"How could this have happened, why wasn't she being watched." I growled I wanted to hurt someone but I couldn't hurt my brothers. None of them would have ever let Brad near Hannah if it could have been helped. Even Leah would have protected her that much I knew.

"How do we find her now Sam?" Jarred asked with interest.

'I have no clue in hell." I looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall masking the tears falling down my face.

"Emily please help us, don't let the monster win."

**Wow sorry this has taken me so long to update. Been a busy last few days, but I should have more time this week to update as always reviews help me update faster. **


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't know what to do, the demon had won he had stolen the woman I loved with all my heart. How Had I been stupid enough to let this happen? I knew I lay on the ground with the pack surrounding me for what seemed like hours.

The pack was just as lost as I was, that was the sad thing. How the hell was I going too find her? There was no way that I was ever going to let that monster keep her.

"What are we going to do Sam?" Seth asked quietly almost as if he was scared to ask me.

"I wish I knew the answer to that Seth?" I said almost as quietly. I knew what the pack was thinking second woman I loved taken from me far too soon. I knew there was no way I could survive that. If Hannah was lost to me, I was as good as a dead man.

We all laid there even as the rain began to fall, no one moved, no one complained they were simply there for me.

Hannah's POV

I laid there on the hard rocks alone, for that I was thankful. The monster had left me alone since we had left, I was scared he would be back to complete the task he had threatened on me. I could hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. Had Brad kept me close to La Push, I prayed to Emily she would help Sam and the pack find me.

I closed my eyes wanting to have a dream like I had before, a dream that would help me escape this horrible nightmare. The only problem was I couldn't sleep, my mind kept racing thinking about Sam and what he must be going through right now. I had to be back in La Push with him, I wanted to be able to tell him just how much I loved him.

"_You need to keep faith that you will see Sam again sweetheart, Our Sam is strong. He will find a way to get you away from the monster."_

I turned quickly towards the sound of the voice. I knew the voice from my dream but I never expected to see her in person here with me.

"Emily how is it you are here?"

"_I here to help you Hannah, you cannot lose hope that Sam and the others will find you."_

"How could they ever fine me, who knows were that monster has taken me?"

"_You are closer to Sam then you think, demons are not smart to begin with. Besides if he would only look at you he would be able to see his efforts are in vain since you are already caring Sam's child."_

My hands flew to my stomach, I was pregnant with Sam's baby. I had no idea that could even be possible. We had used protection every single time we had had sex.

"_Condoms don't always work honey." _ I looked at her a little uncertain for a moment.

'You didn't have anything to do with that did you Emily?"

"_Why would you ever think that?" _Just the smile on her Face proved to me she had more to do with it than she was letting on. For that I was grateful, more grateful than I would ever be able to express.

"Thank you for watching over us."

"_No, thank you for finding it in your heart to love Sam ,even if he turns into a grate furry wolf."_

"It wasn't hard for me to love Sam, at first he kind of scared me because I didn't know him and he showed up out of the blue. But once I understood he would not hurt me I was able to get to know what a wonderful man he is."

"_He will be a good husband to you and a wonderful father to your children. You just need to have faith that he will find you, always keep that faith."_ With those words she was gone and I was again alone.

I didn't like the way she said always keep the faith. Grate how long am I destined to wait until Sam finds me.

Sam's POV

I woke to the rain still falling hard around the pack, some had phased but none had moved from my side.

That thought alone made me smile just a little bit, to know how my pack brothers really felt for me. I lay back not caring that my head was in the mud. I knew I must be going crazy from losing Hannah because I could have sworn that Emily was standing in the tree line smiling at me.

I looked around at my pack brothers wishing one of them was awake so I could ask them if they saw her too.

"They will not wake right now Sam, I put them to sleep long enough for us to talk." I knew it had been strange that everyone was sleeping in the rain. Emily smiled down at me as she appeared next to me.

"I need you to be strong right now Sam, Hannah needs you. She is closer than you think; the demon who took her is a lesser demon without much power. He needs water and darkness to gain more power. Think Sam where have you taken me that have those two things. It is also very cut off from the rest of La Push.

"Why can't you just tell me Em?"

"I'm not allowed too Sam, If you hurry now you can still Save her in time. I'm so proud of you for how you have turned your life around since my death. I need you to keep that spark for as long as you live." I gazed into her eyes missing the light that shined there.

"I miss you."

"I know you do sweetheart, but as you know I am always watching over you and your growing family."

"Growing family?" I asked with confusion.

"Let's just say you have joyous moments coming too you very soon, be well my love." With those words she was gone. With renewed strength I pulled myself up it was time to find my woman, now if only I could figure out a way to wake my pack brothers up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow Sorry this took so long to Update, I'm getting back into the swing of this story so it shouldn't take me so long to update. PLEASE REVIEW**

I took off running as fast as I could through the woods; Emily had given me the clue to were my woman had been taken. It had taken me a moment to relies were Emily had been talking about, but as soon as it hit me it hit like a ton of bricks I took off through the woods like a bolt of lightning. I knew the pack was behind me, it must have freaked them out to have me take off the way I had out of the blue. I could hear their confused shouts as they tried to figure out what was going on.

I stopped as the shore line came into view, the waves were high today so I had no idea how the hell I was going to get down to the cave. When I had taken Emily here the ocean had been calm, but now it was roaring with all the anger I felt with being helpless yet again.

I growled as I paced back and forth up the beach. Every now and then when the wind would shift just right and I would be able to smell her. The demon certainly was not very smart to think he could hide Hannah from us wolfs. I looked back to see the pack, they all stood there watching me with concern. Most of them paced back in forth as they waited for orders. Even Jacob was with us, even though I knew he had not slept in days due to the demon. He wanted to kill the bastard just as much as I did. But right now I would settle for having Hannah back with me.

"What the hell are we going to do Sam; we can't leave her down there with that monster." Jake growled as he shook his head in aggravation.

"We won't, I already lost Emily and I will die before I lose Hannah too." I leaned my head back and howled with frustration and anger.

Hannah's POV

I sat up as a wolf howled close by, could that be the pack already. I knew Sam would never let Brad have me.

"Don't get you hope's up, there's no way that pack of mutts can get to you down here." Brad laughed as he appeared out of the darkness.

"Let me go." I growled

"Not going to happen sweet cheeks, your destiny had been chosen the moment I laid eyes on you." He stepped forward grabbing my hand, he hissed in anger the moment his hand connected with my arm. He growled as he pushed me down holding his hand almost as if I had burnt him.

"That damn mutt ruined you, your nothing to me now. I needed you to never have been pregnant before, that mutt's going to pay for this." I was scared now, really scared for the first time since he had taken me away from Sam. What would he do now that he knew I was carrying Sam's baby.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice shaking as scooted back as far as I could go.

"You let that mutt have Sex with you and now you are pregnant with his baby." Brad growled in furry as he punched the wall. I screamed as the wall shook raining down rocks around us.

"Oh shut it would you, a cave in should be the least of your worries right now."

"What the hell do you want Brad, you can't have what you want now so let me go." The smirk he gave sent a chill down my spine.

"The wolf's death would be a good repayment for what he did, oh and maybe the whole pack. I want you to watch as I destroy your world in front of you before I destroy the brat inside of you." I glared at him as I rested a hand across my stomach.

"You're in for it if you think you can take on the pack." I grinned

"Jake wasn't much of a challenge and he was sub post to be the alpha." Brad yelled in anger as he stood, his whole body shaking, he reminded me of the pack when they were about to phase.

"But as a pack they are strong as hell." I smirked knowing someone like brad would never be able to take on the pack and live to tell the tale.

"Little girl do you relies you are playing with fire, I am a demon, you have no idea the things I could do to you and the pack." He yelled as he grabbed me up by the hair.

"You know I think you boyfriend is pacing above us, why don't we go and say hello." He growled as he held tighter to me making cry out in pain.

"That's right bitch, you better get used to that feeling because I am going to make your death a long and slow one."

"Sam" I screamed as brad lifted me off me feet still holding on to my hair.

Sam's POV

Hearing her scream my name was that last straw, I had to get to her before that monster was able to hurt her any more then she already was.

I took off running towards the edge of the cliff, I didn't care if it was too dangerous to try the path, I had to get to Hannah, and I would be there for her when she needed me.

"Sam's stop you won't be any help to her if you drown." Jake growled as he jumped in front of me.

"Oh please, let the dumb mutt jump to his death." We all looked over in shock as Brad appeared next to us still holding Hannah by her hair.

I growled crouching low baring my teeth, I wanted to rip him to sheds for hurting the woman I loved , but until he put Hannah down there was nothing I could do.

"That's right mutt, hurt me and you hurt you precious Hannah." I growled showing Brad my massive fangs, hurting someone I loved was never a good idea.

"Hmm, what would hurt you the most must, to kill you up right or having you watch as Hannah and your unborn rat drown to death?" My heart sank as my eyes connected with Hannah's as he tossed her off the cliff strait down into the churning water.

I didn't wait to see what the demon would do I launch myself off the cliff after Hannah, she couldn't die I wouldn't let her. I didn't feel the pain as my body hit the water hard. I looked around franticly for Hannah the waves smacked into me making it impossible for me to see. I struggled to keep my body a float, as a wolf the water temperature didn't bug me but I had to get to Hannah fast. She couldn't survive long in the freezing waters.

"_Look towards the shore Sam"_ I tuned quickly was as Emily's voice filled my head. My wolf body was able to take the pounding of the waves better than my human body would; I struggled to stay afloat as I turned back towards the shore. My heart sank further as I saw my Hannah clenching a rock as the waves pounded her. I fought the pounding waves as I made my way to her. I prayed to the spirits that she would be able to hang on for just a moment longer. If she let go now, the waves would push her against the rock and I would lose her. I swam harder than I had ever in my life my life her life depended on it.

Hannah turned her head meeting my eyes for a moment; I could see the fear in her eyes as wave after wave pelted her. I did my best to get as close to her, I was so scared to get to close too her, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her with my claws. I was able to half stand on a rock next to her for a moment, I motioned for her to jump on back with my head before I jumped off the rock, coming as close to her as I could. I knew I was asking her to put a lot of trust into me, but in order for both of us to come out of this alive she needed to trust that I would keep her alive if she let go of the rock.

I nodded at her the best I could with the waves hitting me and I got as close to her as I was going to. She nodded before pushing herself of the rock as hard as she could. For one terrible moment I thought I had lost her in the waves till finally she clung to my neck. I swam as hard as I could to a nearby rock, hoping Hannah could get enough footing to get her self fully on my back.

I knew she was getting tired but I needed her to hang on for just a few more minutes than I would have her to the shore. I mentally cheered her on till she was able to climb fully onto my back her shivering hands clinging to my wet fur.

Now came the real fun part, getting us to shore, without slamming us into the rocks. Hannah wouldn't be able to survive in the water much longer, let alone being slammed into the rocks. I knew there was a beach a not too far away right now that was the best option for getting her to safety. I swam sideways as hard as I could till finally the cliffs gave way to a rocky beach. The waves helped Carrie us to the shore, I was happy to see a few members of the pack waiting nearby for us, Paul and Jarred now in human form rushed into the water as we came into view. As soon as my paws touched the rocky shore, Paul grabbed Hannah off my back bringing her on fully on the shore. I had never been more tired in my life then I was now. I shook the water from my fur, I limped over to Paul who half a shivering Hannah to his chest.

"We got you lil sis" Paul said keeping his arms tightly around her.

"Jarred went to call an ambulance for her." Paul said as I phased back pulling on my soaking wet shorts.

"Give her to me Paul." I said even though I was tired and hurt I had to have her in my arms, I had to know she was okay. Hannah wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." I whispered into her hair.

"You saved me Sam, don't be sorry." She said through chattering teeth.

"I should have gotten to you before he had a chance throw you."

"Remind me when I have the energy to move to swat you for saying that, you did everything you could Sam." I nodded as I held her tightly till we herd the sirens on the Ambulance.

I didn't want to let go of her as I laid her on the gurney. She smiled at me and held on to my hand as I growled at the E.M.S lady.

Hannah's POV

Sam held onto me all the way to the hospital, I was so tired from being in the water all I wanted to do was sleep. Every time I closed my eyes someone would poking me in the arm with another needle telling me I had to stay awake for now. Sam stayed by my side even as we got to the hospital, I knew he was tired from swimming but I was happy to have him next to me. Every now and then I would see one of the pack pop their heads into the room to check on us. I hadn't asked what happened to Brad, all I cared about right now was being back with Sam and the pack, were I belonged.

When Dr. Cullen arrived Sam stood up and shook his hand. I was confused at first when Sam started to explain to him that a demon had thrown me off the a cliff, after it told us all that I was a few days pregnant, for a moment I thought he lost it. It was then I noticed something wasn't quite right with Dr. Cullen, I couldn't read his aura.

"Hannah, how are you feeling besides being tired and cold?"

"I hurting a little from the fall, I also have some scratches on my legs that are stinging."

"Yes the nurse noted that, Can I see them?"

I nodded as I lifted the side of the hospital gown, Dr. Cullen removed the bandage that had been placed on my leg when Sam was forced to leave the room, removing the bandage revealed four long scratches from my hip to the back of my leg.

"These will need stiches; you will more than likely have a nasty scar from this though."

"It's okay, it's not like anyone will really see them." I said with as smiled as I squeezed Sam's hand. I looked over at him and noticed tears running down his face.

"Sam honey what wrong?"

"I did it again, I scared someone I love." I remembered then what had happened to Emily, I didn't want him to feel guilty for this, just like Emily had not wanted him to beat himself up over what had happened to her.

"Sam you did this saving my life, it was an accident."

"Doesn't make it any better Hannah, I need to for a walk right now, I'll send Paul in to sit with you." I felt tears coming to my eyes as he walked away from me.

"Sam please stop, don't beat yourself up over this, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be back latter." Without another glance he was gone, I looked at the wall not wanting to cry in front of Dr. Cullen.

"Sam always has a hard time dealing when he hurts someone he loves. He was worse when he accidently hurt his Emily." I looked back at Dr. Cullen then not caring if I still had tears in my eyes,

"Did you treat her after Sam scratched her?"

"Yes, I remember how badly he took her being scared by him."

'I just wish he wouldn't blame himself, he scratched me saving my life."

"I think he will be okay, he has the pack to watch over him." I looked up as Paul walked into the room. He too looked like he hadn't slept much in weeks. It was then I remembered just how badly Paul had been hurt protecting me only a few days ago.

"Hey shouldn't you be at home resting?" I asked as Paul as he walked up to me, I smiled as he grabbed my hand in his own before sitting next to me in the same chair Sam had just been in.

"I'm fine little sister, that's the best thing about being a wolf we heal quickly." Paul said with a tired voice.

Dr. Cullen gave Paul a once over glance before turning back to stitching my leg.

"Did the Demon attack you also Paul?"

"Yeah he stabbed me in the back, but I'm okay now just tired from losing a lot of blood."

"You should still get checked over to make sure you are healing." Dr. Cullen suggested

"I'm fine" Paul growled gripping my hand a little tighter

"Please Paul get checked out before you go home, It was bad enough seeing you the way you were the other day. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you because of me."

"It wasn't your fault I got stabbed little sister, please don't think that for a minute." I nodded as I squeezed his hand back.

"I'll stop blaming myself it you get checked out before you go home." He growled but nodded

"I'm worried about Sam." I couldn't stop a tear from slipping from my eye as I thought about how he must be feeling right now.

"He's upset at himself, but Sam always has a hard time remembering something's are out of his control.

"Well Hannah You have a total of 15 stich's but the good news is I can tell you without the help of an ultra sound that your baby is also okay. An ultra sound wouldn't be able to pick up a heartbeat anyway."

"How is you can?" I asked looking from Dr. Cullen to Paul

"Dr. Cullen here is a vampire." I went pale for a moment, till I remembered none of the pack would let someone that was going to hurt me anywhere near me.

"You have nothing to worry about from me or my family, every now and then I will help the pack out if they are in need of my assistance.

I nodded as I lay back laying a hand on my still flat belly. I couldn't wait to tell Sam that everything was going to be okay.

"Paul have a nurse page me when you are ready to be checked over." Dr. Cullen said before leaving the room.

"Do I really need to get checked over little sis." He asked sounding slightly annoyed

"Yes, no if and or buts about Mr." He smiled at me shaking his hand.

"Now I see why Sam likes you so much." No matter what anyone said I was going to be worried about Sam until he was sitting next to me again. I hated seeing the look on his face when he saw the scratches.

Paul sat next to me on the bed for about an hour, I knew he was tired, he tried not to let it show but after he a while he wasn't able to hide it from me as he leaned his head against me.

"Paul, go get checked out so you can go home, and while you are at it send in a nurse so I can find out when I get leave this death trap, I'm starting to feel like a living pin cushion." He gave me a tired smile before picking up his phone. I sat her holding his hand as he texted someone, good thing he was a good one handed texted because I wasn't giving up his hand for anything.

"Fine, you will have to wait to get rid of me till Sam makes it back." I was happy to hear that he was coming back. I hated being worried about him, the worst part was I didn't know what happened with Brad. I didn't know if we were all in danger or not.

"Paul what happened after, Sam and I went off the cliff."

"Jake jumped on the Demon and ripped his head off, but were not sure if that will even do the trick since none of us have ever killed a demon before. The rest of the pack are burning the body, as we speak, the amulet he had around his neck at the time so that's also being burned."

"Good I hope he's gone for good, I never want him to be able to hurt any of you again."

"He won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." I smiled as Sam walked through the door.

"I'm glad, now you go get yourself checked out by Dr. Vamp, and If I find out you didn't I will drag you back in here by your ear." I said sending a hard glare at Paul.

"I will little sis." Paul said as he kissed me on the head before sliding off the bed and leaving me alone with Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam as he took Paul's place on the bed.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry how I acted, I just couldn't take the thought of hurting you." I reached over taking his hand in mine.

"I'm fine Sam, more than fine really and so is the baby."

I watched the smile light up his face as he reached over laying his hand on my tummy, we stayed like that for about an hour, till the nurse came in with discharge papers.

"I am so happy my clothes are dry." I said as I dressed, I definitely didn't want to walk out in hospital clothes.

We both looked up as Dr. Cullen rushed into the room, "Sam, Paul is being rushed into surgery, he is bleed heavily internally.

I gripped Sam's hand in fear, Paul had to be okay, we couldn't lose him now.


	18. Darkest before the dawn

Hannah's POV

I was sore all over, but my pain was nothing compared to how worried I was about Paul. Sam was my rock as I paced back and forth in the waiting room. "This is all my fault Sam, Paul got hurt because of me." I stopped my pacing as Sam stepped up to me gently laying his hand on shoulder.

"Stop it Hannah, you know damn well that this is not your fault. Paul doesn't blame you, besides he's going to be okay." I looked at him trying to keep my anger and worry in check; it wouldn't be fair more me to lash out at Sam.

"I know he will be okay, he has to be." I whispered letting a single tear fall down my face as Sam tugged me tightly to his chest. I snuggled into him as he held me against his hard chest.

"Carlisle said it's going to be a few hours before Paul is out of surgery. Why don't we go home so you can rest?" I shook my head as I held tightly onto him.

"I don't want to leave Sam." He nodded as he directed me to one of the hard waiting room chairs. One thing I had always hated about hospitals was their cold waiting room chair. It was almost life the hospital wanted you to be uncomfortable as you waited find out if your loved one was going to live or die.

"I know I wouldn't feel right about leaving him alone either. Paul doesn't have any family to luck out for him; it's up to us to make sure someone is here for him." That thought broke my heart; Paul had been one of the first to be people nice to me when I moved here, I could tell from the moment I met him that he had a good heart. He cared about the people around him, even if he tried to seem like tuff ass.

"That's not true, he has us Sam we are his family now."

"Yeah he has us, but try telling him that, he has always been the one to shut the world out when anyone try's to get close to him."

"What happened to him?" I asked

"It's not my story to tell, try asking him yourself. Paul has gotten very good at hiding his thoughts from the pack. At first when it was just him, me and Jarred I would see glimpses of his home life. What I saw was enough for me to know the pain he has gone through is unimaginable." Sam growled as he shook his head tring to hold back his wolf. I could only imagine what Sam had seen in Paul's head, but whatever it was, it was making Sam's wolf want to come out.

"How old was Paul when he moved out on his own?"

"I think he was around fourteen when he moved to a foster family on the Res, it never helped his anger issues any. Then when his parents passed away, it was enough to push him over the edge which led to his phasing." It was hard for me to Imagine what Paul had went though, even with having parents that had never cared for me, I couldn't imagine what it must to be shipped out to foster care.

We both looked up as Carlisle walked back into the waiting room; I griped Sam's hand wondering what other news there could be before the surgery even started.

"Paul is asking for you both before we take him back." Carlisle said

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked as we followed Carlisle through the double doors of the E.R.

"Everything is going to depend on how much damage has been done inside. It's unclear how much he has healed since he was stabbed. My theory is his body is so over taxed trying to heal, that when he phased again everything ripped inside him again." I clenched my eyes shut for a moment trying to shut out the image of all the pain Paul must be going through.

"What can you do to help him?" I asked clenching Sam's hand.

"Internal stiches, to help give his body the time to heal." I looked at Sam as we herd Paul yelling as we walked through the door.

" I don't need any damn surgery this is a bunch of bullshit." Paul yelled as he paced back in forth clearly freaking out the nurse who kept trying to get him to sit down so she could start in I.V drip in his arm.

'Paul calm down." Sam growled as he pushed me behind himself.

"Sam I don't want the surgery, I'm fine." How could he say he was fine, he was bleeding to death slowly? How in the hell can he classify that as fine.

"You are bleeding internally, it is your choice to have the surgery or not. But you need to relies you may very well die if you choose not to have the surgery." Carlisle stated I felt my heart drop in my chest at the doctor's words. The nurse shook her head as she walked past Paul and out the door. Guess I didn't blame her for needing to step away from Paul.

"Paul pleases" I said stepping out from behind Sam.

"I can't do it lil sis, I have never been in charge of anything in my life, and it should be up to me whether or not I live or die." I couldn't help it I pushed past Sam seeing nothing but red as I stepped up to him. Paul stopped his pacing as I stormed up to him. He looked at me almost like he hadn't expected me to be angry with him.

"I don't give a damn what you want Paul, you are not going to die on us, I don't care if I have to beat you upside the head before you agree to have the damn surgery. What do you have a problem with people caring about you or something? Well I can say this for sure, let yourself die but don't expect me to sit around and watch you." I yelled before storming off

Sam's POV

My jaw dropped as I watched Hannah storm out of the E.R No one had ever been able to stop Paul in his tracks when he was in a mood.

"She's right you know, you need to have the surgery." I said setting down across from him as he continued pacing.

"I shouldn't need it, I mean with wolf healing and all I should be fine."

"You don't know that for sure, what's this really about any way." Paul stopped looking me dead in the eye.

"I hate needles." I bit my lip to keep from cracking up laughing.

"Really you are being a big baby over that; you have Hannah flipping out because she blames herself for your injury. How do you think she is going to take it if you die Paul? I don't know what is going on in her head, but I know she hasn't had much of a family in her life and for some reason she has latched onto you as a brother. You are family to us weather you like it or not Paul."

"I don't know how to be in a family Sam, I never have, my own family never wanted me."

"Well you have one now, so you better not waste the time you have with it. Trust me I know what it is like to have someone you love someone that is your whole life then have them leave you forever. It's the most heart breaking thing to ever experience." Paul turned towards crossing his arms over his chest.

"So if I have this damn surgery will you get off this trip about me needing to learn how to be a family guy?"

"I will but I doubt Hannah will." I knew for a fact she wouldn't let get away with not wanting to be part of our family.

"Fine, will you send her back in, if she hasn't left I want to talk to her."

"Sure, but I swear to you if you upset the woman I love one more time, as soon as you are healed I am going to put your sorry ass right back into the hospital." I growled letting my wolf peek out just a little bit.

"Fine" Paul growled as the Carlisle entered the room with the nurse.

"Will you let us continue with the surgery Mr. Lahote?" Dr. Fang asked

"I guess." Paul wined as the timid looking nurse walked past Carlisle I.V needles in hand.

"Now Paul please try not to scare this poor lady to death as she sets up your I.V, I'll go get Hannah for you." I said as I turned to leave.

"It would be a good Idea to have her hurry back as soon as we have the I.V Started he will become dozy fast. Since I am worried about him waking up too fast due to his body temp, I am also going to be giving him a sleeping med in his I.V

I nodded as I left Paul in the hands of the nurse whom still didn't look any happier to be anywhere near Paul."

Hannah looked up at me from one of the hard waiting room chairs, tears flowing freely down her face as I walked back into the E.R.

"He's going to have the surgery; he wants to talk to you before he goes under." My heart hurt seeing her so sad and worried. I couldn't help gathering her up in my arms; I smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"I didn't mean to yell at him, he just upset me when he started talking about dying."

"I know baby girl, no one is mad at you for that." My wolf was upset at seeing her upset, he didn't understand something was not right with Paul. All he understood was that someone had upset Hannah, and he did not like it.

"Can I go back and see him now?"

"Yeah I am going to wait out here; I'm going give you a few moments to patch things up with him."

"Thanks for understanding, love." She wisped as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm a very understanding person, but I will be expecting some kind of reward for being so understanding latter." I growled pulling her tightly against me again.

She smirked at me as she pulled away "Oh I have something for you latter." I couldn't help but think about my choice to bring Hannah here. Brining her here had been one of the best decisions I had ever made. In the short time we had known each other, slowly we have become more important to each other than either of us would have ever though. It brought warmth to my heart again to see how happy she was here with the pack. Even though it has only been few days since we moved back to La Push, it has slowly begun to feel like Hannah belonged here all along. Even with the heart break of my having my Emily ripped from my life, I knew having Hannah here was slowly going to make me okay again.

Paul's POV

I hated hospitals; always have ever since I was little. I lay there watching the I.V drip into my arm. I really had no idea how I had led Sam and Hannah talk me into this. Would anyone really miss me if I was gone? Sam says the pack and Hannah would. I was brought out of my thoughts as Hannah walked back into the room. She smiled at me slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, not looking much happier with me then when she had left.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, and for scaring you." She nodded as she took a step forward unfolding her arms.

"Are the sleeping pills meds kicking in yet?"

"A little bit, I was tired before so I don't think it is going to take much for me to pass out." I said closing my eyes just for a second. I felt her tiny hand slip into mine; she smiled down at me as I opened my eyes.

"Maybe I should go so you can sleep?" I felt her gently run her fingers through my short hair, I couldn't lie to myself, having someone next to me that cared just a little bit about me made me better about the whole situation.

"I don't want to sleep; I'm going to be doing a lot of that, especially if I don't make it out of this." I growled lightly as I tried to force my eyes open.

"Why do you keep saying you are not going to make it Paul?" I couldn't miss the hurt in her voice as she grabbed my hand. I didn't respond as I began fighting the sleeping meds, I knew she was there with me and for the moment that was all that mattered.

"It would be terrible to lose you; I remember how upset your brothers were when you were stabbed in the first place." I should have expected when she reached down and wrapped me tightly in her arms. "You are going to be okay, you have to be okay because I know one day soon you are going to find your imprint the one woman who is going to be there to take care of you like you deserve."

I smirked up at her as I forced my eyes open, it must have been the drugs kicking in because for a moment I believed her, or maybe it was just for a moment I felt like I had a family.


	19. Chapter 19

Spirit in the sky 19

**Two chapters in one week, I am on a role. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited. That's what makes me want to update faster.**

Paul's POV

Either this was death or the drugs the doc had pumped into my body had finally managed to snap what little sanity I had left. I looked over in shock at the figure that sat next to my bed. I couldn't see much else just Emily whom looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Emily, how the hell are you here, I don't understand." I asked as I tried to sit up but found I couldn't move.

"Watch your mouth Paul; you are here because you are no longer in your body. That's why you can see me." I felt the horror of her words; I hadn't made it out of the surgery. Emily leaned down taking my hand in her own. I looked up at her again unsure just what I should say. So many things were running through my head. I didn't want to die; I knew my pack and family needed me.

"They do need you Paul, why don't I show you everything that's going on right now." I found my self finally able to move as Emily helped me off the table. I was shocked by the seen before me, I saw Carlisle shocking my body trying to restart my heart.

"Come on Paul, there is nothing more to see here for now." I looked back for a moment watching so many people surrounding me as they tried to save me.

I followed Emily down the hall and through a set of double door that led into the waiting room. I was slightly shocked to see so many members of the pack gathered around the waiting room. I watched as Jarred pace back in forth Kim watching him with worried eyes.

"Hun please sit down, you are driving me crazy." Kim said as she stood taking her hand.

"I can't calm down; one of my best friends is fighting for his life right now." Jarred said as he pulled his imprint tightly to his chest, he sied buried his face in her hair for a moment.

"Paul is strong honey, he will be okay, he has to be." Kim said as she held her.

I had known Jarred was my friend, but I hadn't known he really would care if I didn't make it though. I looked around at the rest of the pack, whom all look just as grim.

"The pack cares about you Paul, they all do, and you are there brother. As happy as I am to see you I don't want you to join me in the afterlife just yet. There are a lot of things you have left to do, I have seen what awaits you if you make it through this surgery. You will have a wonderful life with a family that loves you as much as you deserve, you just need to let it happen."

"What is it with everyone saying I need to let myself be a part of a family? Some people just don't belong in families; I'm just one of those people that and is the truth." I looked back at the pack knowing they would all be okay without me. I was shocked back into reality as a hand connected with the back of my head.

"You know damn well that you are one of those people, you just need to give yourself time to learn how to be in a family."

"Didn't you say at this point I have a choice weather I make it or not?" I wasn't a hundred percent how I really felt about that but the thought of being in control of my own future for once was appealing.

"It is your choice Paul; you can pass on or stay with your brothers."

"I think it would be better for everyone if I just past on." I said finally looking away from the pack.

"If that is your choice then it shall be, just so you know Paul not everyone gets this chance, the chance to choose whether to live or die. I know I never had a chance like this, do you think I would have chosen to leave my Sam. I know how much he has suffered since my death; I had to watch as he drifted from place to place trying to run from his pain. But do you want to know what really upsets me about your situation. If you die my Sam will lose everything he loves all over again. You know even though it is really not her fault Hannah blames herself for what has happened to you. What do you really think is going to happen if you die?" That made me stop and think for a moment, I said nothing as Emily glared at me, if there was one thing I had learned over the years it's when a woman gives you that look you shut your ass up.

"Well I can tell you what will happen; Hannah is going to begin to withdraw from everyone in the pack including Sam. Before long Sam will lose her too because she won't know how to live with the guilt she feels. What do you think will happen to Sam if he loses Hannah? He won't be able to survive it and then there child will be left with no parents." I felt my heart break as I thought of Sam and Hannah. They were such an awesome couple. I wanted them to have a long awesome life together, would my death really affect them that much.

"Yes Paul it will, your death will destroy them, it may take some time but it will happen. But you need to make your decision Paul we are running out of time. Soon the doctors will stop fighting for your life and the decision will be made for you.

I felt panic filling up in my chest as I looked at everyone around me.

"I need to go back; I can't let my death kill them."

"That's a good choice Paul, live a good life and don't forget to tell the pack how much I love everyone and that I will be watching over them." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know Sam would want me to tell you how much he loves and misses you."

I know Paul; I can hear him when he talks to me, now hurry back to your body." I nodded as I took off back towards the E.R I didn't know how to reenter my body I was shocked as I entered the O.R and a blinding light forced to me close my eyes before everything went white.

Carlisle's POV

I shook my head s I looked down at the young wolf; I knew his death would devastate the pack.

"Time of Death 12:15 P.M" I said with sorrow as I stepped away from the young wolf.

"Doctor we got a Pulse, we have him back." I was shocked as I looked down at the young wolf as his heart slowly began to beat. I didn't need a machine to tell me his heart was beating. I could hear as his heart beat grew stronger.

"Let's hurry and close him up." I said still slightly amazed by what I had just witnessed.

Sam's POV

We waited for what seemed like forever, I watched Jarred pacing back and forth. Every now and then Kim would walk up and take him hand he would smile at her before slipping his hand out of her and continuing his pacing. I looked down at my Hannah, her head rested on my lap. I was happy to see that she had fallen asleep, after everything that had happen to her she needed her rest. I still couldn't believe this beautiful woman was pregnant with my baby. After losing Emily I thought my chances to be a father had past.

I looked down at my watch for the millionth time in the last hour. Paul had been in surgery for four hours. I was begging to worry, the surgery was only supposed to last two. I looked around at my pack brothers; I could tell most of them were starting to have the same thoughts as me.

"What the hell is going on, why they haven't they told us anything yet." Jarred growled as he pulled away from Kim.

"Calm down, we will know something as soon as the surgery is done." I growled as Hannah was stirred awake she looked up at me.

"Any news yet?" She asked as she sat up stretching?

"No, Jared's just having a hard time dealing this." I said locking eyes with Jarred as Hannah sat up taking my hand in her own.

"I'm sure everything is okay." Hannah said as she stood stretching.

I Nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest, not wanting her to know just how worried I was becoming.

We waited for another forty-five minutes before Carlisle finally walked out of the E.R.

"He's going to be okay, the surgery went well for the most part. There was a lot of internal bleeding, we almost lost him once but he managed to pull through. He must have had someone looking out for him today because I have never had a patient bounce back the way he did."

"When can we see?" I asked as Hannah came up to me wrapping her round around my waist.

"He's being moved to recovery right now, I think it would be best if you were there when he woke Sam. I am not sure how he will re-act coming out of surgery. We don't need him phasing where someone could get hurt.

I looked down at Hannah knowing she wanted to come with me, but there was no way in hell I would let her come with me till I knew Paul wouldn't hurt her.

"Wait out here for a few minutes love, Paul would be devastated if he accidently hurt you." I was more than surprised as she nodded taking a step back. Seth came forward wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I had a sudden urge to growl as I watched Seth wrap his arm around my woman.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll watch over her till you get back." I nodded as I followed Carlisle to the recovery room. I stopped dead in my tracts the moment we walked into the recovery room, Paul was still asleep but it was how pale Paul he was that startled me. I sat next to him as he slowly began to stir. It made my heart hurt as he began to whimper in pain, a whimper more wolf then human. More than likely his wolf was close to the surface and didn't understand why he was hurt.

"Relax Paul, you going to be okay I'm watching over you." I said as Paul slowly opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times before he looked over at me.

"I can't believe I'm alive." Paul whispered his voice horse.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I asked as I watched him blinking his eyes a few time. More than likely trying to fight off the sleeping meds.

"Please" Paul groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move; lay still for a little bit." I watched as Paul closed his eyes relaxing back into the bed. It had shaken me when he woke up shocked that he was alive. Had he really expected to die or had he been hoping too. I just hoped neither of them was true, the nurse happily handed over a hospital mug of water as I walked up. I couldn't help but notice it was the same nurse that had struggled with Paul's I.V. Poor lady was probably more than happy to hand over the water so she didn't have to deal with Paul herself.

Paul opened his eyes again as I walked back over to him, mug of water in hand.

"Wake up for a minute, you'll feel better after you've had a drink." I said in my alpha voice, Paul groaned again as he took the cup from me, after a moment he handed the cup back to me.

"Thanks" He whispered as he settled back in the bed closing his eyes.

"Well they must have done something to you, I have never herd you say thanks before let alone twice in a half hour."

'Shut up Sam" Paul smirked as he opened his eyes.

"So why were you so shocked that you made it through?" I didn't really know if I wanted to know the answer. I didn't want Paul to tell me how much he wished to die. I couldn't take hearing that come from him.

"I had this really weird dream, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

'Paul you are not the only one that's been having weird dreams lately, tell me about it." I was more than interested to know what was going on in his head. When he told me I wouldn't believe him the first thing that had popped into my mine was Emily had visited him.

"I woke up on the operating table and Emily was sitting next to me, she told me I could see her because I was no longer in my body. She said I needed to live because the pack needed me, so she took me out to the waiting room. I could see the pack, Jarred pacing and Hannah asleep on your lap."

I must have look like a Cod fish because Paul stopped his story looking at me like I had grown an extra head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I stood up running my hands through my hair nervously. Had we really come that close to losing Paul? There was no other way he could have known what was going on in the waiting room.

"Sam talk to me what's going on here." I stopped looking back at Paul.

"You told me exactly what was going on while we were waiting for you. Carlisle said we lost you for a minute. If your dream was not real, then tell me how you knew everything that was going on, tell me what else happened."

"Emily told me what would happen if I let myself die, because I had a choice weather or not to go back to my body. She told me that if I died in the end it would destroy you and Hannah. I couldn't let that happened so I chose to return to my body."

"Is that all she said to you?"

"Wait you believe me?" He asked looking more confused by the second.

"There is no way what you experienced could not be real. Did Emily say anything else to you?" I asked my heart feeling like it was about to beat out of my chest, if my Emily had really visited Paul I wanted to know what she had said. In that moment knowing everything that had happened with her made me feel just a little bit closer to her.

"I told her that you would be mad if I didn't tell her that you loved her and missed her, she told me she knows that you missed her because she can hear every time you talk to her." I shook my head and smiled as I sat next to Paul again.

"You told her that for me?"

"Yeah, I guess if I had an imprint that passed away I would want someone to say that for me." At that moment I had never been happier to have Paul as my brother. What he had just said to me meant more than anyone would ever know.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem, I didn't think I was going to make it back to my body in time. Emily told me if I didn't hurry the doctors were going to stop trying to save me." Paul said as he relaxed back on the bed obviously fighting sleep.

"I'm glad you did, I'll let everyone know you are okay. We'll be here for you when you wake up." I said as I stood look down at Paul who was already asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hannah's POV

I was glad things had finally calmed down, slowly they were returning to what everyone called normal around here. Guess I was would never going to get used to the guys running off and hunting vampires on a moment's notice. I worried about them every time a howl would sound alerting the rest of the guys of the danger lurking around La Push.

But for right now I was happy to be lying in Sam's arms, even if I couldn't sleep. It might have something to do with the fact that I was over heated. I leaned over kissing him softly on the cheek before sliding out of his arms and unfortinaly off the bed. I hadn't meant to slip from the bed in such a fashion, but now here I sat on the floor with probably a bruised ass.

I sied with relief as I looked up at Sam, noticing he hadn't woken from his nap. He had come home from patrol bone tired, I had been more than happy to take a mid-day nap with him. I slipped out of the bedroom, just as I heard the front door come open.

I smiled as Paul came in soaking wet from the rain, "Does it ever quit raining here?" I laughed

"Sorry little sis, what you see is what you get. Is Sam still sleeping?" he asked as he shook his head reminding me of dog.

"Nope" we both looked up as Sam walked out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How was your nap?" I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Short, it would have been better if I hadn't woken up to an empty bed." He growled with a smirk.

"Sorry, I couldn't lay down anymore or I am going to fall asleep and then I wouldn't of been able to sleep tonight, then you would have to deal with me being grumpy." He laughed as he pulled away from me looking at Paul

"Why are you back from patrol so soon Paul?" Sam asked as he plopped down on the sofa pulling me on his lap.

"Some lady showed up at your place Sam asking For Hannah." I looked back at Sam with concern written all over my face.

"Only one person knows that I live here with you Sam and that my mom." The last person I wanted to in the world was my mom, the woman who rooted for me to get back with Brad. The woman who hated Sam just because he had interfered with her plans for me.

'Well if this is your mom she pretty young, Jake said this lady's your age." Now I was really confused who in the world would know I am here.

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah she won't leave until she knows we are not holding you here against your will." Paul laughed as he shook his head.

"Now I'm really confused on whom the hell this could be."

"Don't worry baby I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, let's head over there." I nodded as I slipped off Sam's lap. Knowing someone was In La Push looking for me made me want nothing more than to crawl back and bed with Sam and stay there forever.

Five minutes later Sam, Paul and I piled into my car. I felt no better about finding out who had chased me all the way to La Push despite Sam assuring me he would be with me the entire time. What would I have ever done if I had not met him? He was one of the biggest blessings to ever touch my life and I would forever be thankful for him,

I peeked out the windows as Sam's house came into view. My jaw dropped as I saw a very angry red head standing with her arms crossed, if looks could kill Jake would be dead from the looks he was receiving from her. I could hear Sam yelling at me as I jumped out of the car before it had fully stoped.

"OMG Lacy what are you doing here, how did you find me?" It wasn't that I was unhappy to see my best friend it was more the fact that I was shocked to see her here.

"What am I doing here, hello my best friend takes off across country with a man I have never met do you really think I wasn't going to show up and check on you." I smiled as I gave her hug, even though she was obviously still pissed.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't stay in Michigan anymore after everything that happened with Brad. I just had to get away then I met Sam and it was just like someone had pushed us together, we hit it off so well."

'Well it's not like couldn't have called me and told me everything was okay, if it wasn't for me running into Brad last week I would have no idea where you were at." I must have looked at her like a cod fish for a moment.

"What, what did I say." She asked confused

"Did you say you saw Brad, when?"

"Two days ago, he told me had followed you out here trying to get you back but he had messed up with you." I felt myself shudder knowing that creep was still alive. I relaxed slightly as I felt Sam wrap his arms tightly around me. I knew I was safe with him, even if Brad was still alive. Sam and the pack would alive make sure I was safe.

"So I take it this is Sam?" She asked

"Yes, this is my Sam." I smiled as I looked up at Sam.

"Well at least he's cute, but tell me who's the guy standing by your car, he keeps looking at me like I'm the love of his life or something." Sam and I both looked back at Paul shocked.

"Did he just…"

"Yup" Sam said cutting me off in mid-sentence. Paul had just imprinted on my best friend.

"Lacy, that is Paul, my very single friend." Paul smirked at me as he took a step away from the car.

I looked back at Sam and smiled, maybe things were starting to work out. Paul the man whom said he would never have a family had finally found his imprint.

Two hours later I again found my Self snuggled up Sam, Paul had taken Lacy on a tour of La Push.

"I'm worried that Brad is still alive, or whatever the hell you consider a demon." Sam opened his eyes and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay."

"I'm sure hope you are right, I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you."

"Don't think like that, we were brought together for a reason. We have a great spirit in the sky watching over us." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, he was right as long as I had him things would be okay, and for that I am thankful.

**Please leave me those reviews, thank you to everyone who followed this story from the begging and those who favorite or just plain read it hee hee**

**Well everyone that is it for Spirit in the sky~ some of you make be thinking there is quite a few things left undone here. Brad is still alive and the vampire that killed Emily is still at large. Well that will just have to be issues to solved in Paul and Lucy's story. FYI everyone know I own nothing in the twilight world but I own my own characters Hannah and Lacy, even if I did steal in inspiration for my Lacy character from my bestie Lacy, sorry hun I love you in all but I'm making your character fall madly in love with a shapeshifter ;)**


End file.
